Divine spear
by Proxy4818
Summary: After waking up on the plains of Sacea a young tactician by the name of mark embarks on a journey to discover his lost past and perhaps discover a bond he never thought possible between himself and a kindhearted Pegasus knight.
1. Chapter 1

**As the summary told you this is going to be a MarkXFlorina fic, originally I was gonna do a traditional MarkXLyn fic but later decided I wanted a closer to unique couple(one the isn't overused"that being said I like the MarkXLyn pairing") I'll do my best with this particular story but I can't make any promises yet on the account that this is my first fire emblem fanfic.**

**I'll try and get the first few chapters done quickly to get to the part where Florina is introduced**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FE**

* * *

Waking up in an unfamiliar place an unknown male somewhere around the age of nineteen looked around and viewed what appeared to be the inside of a hut.

The said person was unable tell for sure since his vision was blurred. As he continued scrutinizing the area his vision began to gradually clear.

_'_Wh_ where in the world am I?'_

The figure attempted to sit up only to feel a rather sudden surge of pain surface through out his chest causing him to fall back down on the make shift bed he had just woke up on.

In an effort to figure out how he ended up inside an unfamiliar hut the young man attempted to recall the most recent events which he had been through but much to his own shock he could not recall a single thing, it was like his memory was one big blank.

Increasing the effort did no good. No matter how hard the unknown male tried nothing would surface it honestly felt very almost as if...

"Oh you've finally come to." A voice said out of the blue snapping the figure out of his train of thought and causing him to turn his head.

What greeted his line of sight was a young girl doning a blue dress which had a skirt that split at the sides, along with fingerless gloves, her hair was green and tied in a long pony tail.

The said girl walked over with a bowl in hand.

"Where am i?" The former asked with an expression that displayed bafflement

"Inside my hut, I brought you here after finding you unconscious on the plains."

"I see."

The figure attempted to get up again but the teen girl put down the bowl and used her hands to grab the former's shoulders pushing him back down.

"You mustn't move around too quickly. I found you the previous night and you bore a near fatal injury."

That made figure look and his upper body which was wrapped in bandages covering his chest and left shoulder.

"I've treated the wound to the best of my abilities but it will still need time to completely heal."

Hearing this the former wore a smile.

"In that case I thank you for your hospitality and if I may I would like to know the name of the one who helped me."

"Oh have I really forgotten introduce myself? How silly of me." The girl said almost giggling at her own mistake.

"My name is Lyn. And yours?"

"Mark." The figure replied.

"Mark? That's a rather odd name. But pay me no mind there's nothing wrong with it."

"Ok."

"I was also wandering if you'd share your story with me."

All that followed was silence which made Lyn slightly uneasy.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no it's not that!" Mark exclaimed before continuing.

"It's just...well..."

"I'm listening."

"If I'm to be completely honest here I'll have to admit that I am unable to recall anything at the moment, in fact there are only a few things I do remember but they mainly pertain to my profession and identity at least as far as my name goes. I'm aware this may sound rather odd but I assure you it's the truth."

"In that case I'd like to ask about your pro..."

Lyn suddenly stopped in mid sentence and her gaze jerked towards the entrance of the hut.

"Wait here." The teen girl said as she left the hut.

Mark looked around the inside of the hut one last time before spotting his gear neatly folder in one corner of the hut which consisted of a yellow long sleeved shirt, a pair of brown boots and a green cloak with a hood attached, laid out next to the gear was a simple sheathed iron sword. Mark's pants were the one piece of clothing he was still wearing( which he was thankful for since it meant an embarrassing predicament could be avoided). Quickly walking over to where the rest of his clothes were.

It took a minute or two but within that short time span Mark was once again wearing his shirt and thick green cloak.

Heading out side he saw Lyn standing off in the distance staring in a single direction. Though mark couldn't see the girl's expression due to the direction she was facing being away from him she still had a tense atmosphere around her.

Deciding it was best to simply ask about Lyn's sudden actions Mark headed over to the teen female was only to discover that what drew her attention were two unknown visitors who did not have the appearance of someone who was friendly.

"Don't tell me." Mark said in frustration.

"Bandits." Lyn muttered.

"They must have came down from the mountains."

"But why? Aren't they usually dissuaded by the risk of encountering knights?" Mark questioned.

"There aren't very many knights in Sacea and none of which are in this region."

_'I suppose that answers the l of which country I'm in.'_

"Stay here I'll be able to deal with these savages on my own." Lyn declared readying herself to rush the first bandit.

"As much as I'd like to take your word for it considering my less than favorable physical condition I'd rather help out indirectly, I'm at least able to do that much."

"And how do you intend to assist me indirectly?" Lyn questioned curious as to what Mark's answer would be.

"Believe or not my profession specializes in that of strategies, in simple terms I'm a tactician."

"An odd profession but I'll choose to believe to you and also except your help."

"Since we've now settle that, I'll tell you now the best course of action to take would be slaying the closest bandit swiftly before dealing with the other one. There may only be two but it would be better if you did not allow them the opportunity to utilize there advantage in numbers against you."

"Agreed." Lyn said before looking in the direction of the bandits and immediately discovered the closer of the two coming her way.

_'So much for the element of surprise.'_ Mark thought.

Truthfully Mark would have preferred to have the element of surprise since he didn't know how well trained with a sword Lyn was, she may have been excellent but at the same time she could still be a novice. If the latter of the two possibilities was true then he'd rather not have a drawn out fight as it may not have a good chance of proving to be favorable.

"Take this!" The bandit yelled as he came upon Lyn and swung his axe down.

Mark tensed up praying that the worst case scenario wouldn't play out. Much to his surprise and relief Lyn easily dodged the incoming attack and followed up with quick draw sword slash which resulted in the bandit having his throat slit deeply enough that he was dead in an instant.

Mark was at a loss for words as to what had happened. He had his hopes on Lyn being skilled with a sword but if he knew she could best a bandit as easily as she did he would have never even worried about the fact Lyn was outnumbered two to one.

Lyn faced Mark and smiled.

"You didn't honestly think I'd be bested did you?"

"I'll admit I was a little worried."

"Well I'll have you know I've trained myself quite well in the art of swordplay."

"That I have." Mark said scratching the top of his head referring to having obtained knowledge of Lyn's prowess.

"I do hope you'll put more faith in me for now on."

"I will you have my word. Anyway we have one more bandit to deal with."

Lyn turned and observed the remaining bandit who appeared to be waiting in front of the hut to the north most likely for his ally's return.

"His back's facing the Ger so I don't think I'll fare much better ambushing him then I did our previous enemy."

"Fair enough, with that being the case our only option is to confront the vermin head on."

With the Mark and Lyn walked over to the other bandit who took quick notice of the two.

"Who the heck are you."

"Who we are is no concern of yours. I'll defeat you here and out and end this." Lyn declared

"Hah you think your good enough to take on Batta the beast?"

Lyn didn't reply and simply dashed forward. In response Batta swung his axe horizontally which Lyn ducked under allowing the axe blade to pass over her head and using the opening that was created the make a deep gash in her opponent's chest.

Batta stumbled back a bit clutching his wound which was pouring out blood, enough that odds were the said bandit would probably bleed out and die within minutes, there wasn't an absolute guarantee but chances of the invader dying from blood loss were high.

As Lyn walked over to him raising her sword with the intention of giving the bleeding bandit a quicker end Batta shot a hateful gaze at the greenette and growled.

"You bitch!" He yelled just before Lyn's blade came down.

Both the swordswoman and tactician expected an easy and effortless victory but to their surprise Batta parried Lyn's slash with the flat of his axe blade and followed up a with horizontal slash that cut Lyn's shoulder.

Soon after Batta attempted flurry of slashes that Lyn was forced to dodged putting her completely on the defense.

Because of the constant stream of attacks the teen girl was unable to find any opening and was soon nearly sliced across her neck narrowly avoiding a blow that was likely meant to dicapitate her.

"Mark, if I should fall here I want you to flee."

"I refuse!" Mark declared causing Lyn and Batta to stare at him as he continued.

"Regardless of what has happened so far you should still fight! As long as you preserver the chance of achieving what you aim for won't fade away, so do not falter!"

At hearing this Lyn felt her resolve strengthen as the meaning behind Mark's words took effect. The definition was simple but held much value.

Batta was irritated by the outburst Mark let out and turned his attention to the green and yellow clad male.

"Kid you're starting to bug me, since ya seen to have a big mouth I'll do the honers of silencing you."

Batta then began walking slowly in Mark's direction before he was stopped by a bold declaration from Lyn

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'll not allow you that opportunity. Don't forget your fight is with me." She said sternly.

Batta turned to her and smirked.

"And what can you do little girl? I thought that cut in your shoulder would be enough to teach you a lesson not to challenge me. Any last words before to you die." Batta said.

"Words are wasted on filth such as you." Lyn retorted holding her sword above her in a stance that Mark found foreign.

"Why you little!" Batta roared readying himself to rush Lyn. However before he could get running start Lyn disappeared.

Mark and Batta stared at the spot where the young girl had just been.

In the moment the latter felt an unbearable pain in his wrist as his axe hand was literally severed off.

Before Batta could even so much as begin to scream multiple gashes appeared on the surface of his body and he was covered in streams of blood.

Falling to knees Batta looked to see Lyn who was now standing in front of him with the point of her blade pointed at his heart.

The pain his body felt was too much, he could not move. His hand that he held his axe with was severed so he couldn't defend himself. If there was a chance he could win before it had now disappeared.

"Ho... how did y..."

"I truly didn't want to resort to that technique, but your foolish persistence and that threat you made forced my hand."

In the next Instant Lyn pushed her sword into Batta's chest ending his life.

Pulling her sword out of the dead bandit and seathed it Lyn turned to Mark and spoke as her expression turned to that of a kind one again.

"Let us head back, I need to use a vulinary to threat my wound."

"In that regard you should keep your guard up at all times of the battle field to prevent today's near disaster from repeating itself."

"Agreed I should not have underestimated that man, but I do not intend on making the same mistake twice."

After Lyn finished her sentence Mark's stomach made a growling sound that drawn slight laughter from the former.

"It would seem you've yet to eat anything. Come." Lyn said walking back towards the hut she the Mark had occupied earlier.

The latter simply followed.

_'This day was certainly eventful I wander what tomorrow may bring. Perhaps I should head out tomorrow and see if I can find some one who may know what happened to me as well as who I am.'_

* * *

**That's all for the first chapter. Beyond that all I have to say is that I'll apologize for any all grammer/spelling mistakes that may appear, I tend to look through the chapters before post them but I'm not perfect.**

**on a side note I'll tell you now the sword the was inside the tent and the one Lyn was using in this chapter are two different one's the first sword is one meant to be used by Mark occasionally in later chapters Though I don't currently plan on making him all that strong.**

**please review: compliment or criticize for the sake of motivation(if the review involves the former) or so I can correct a mistake before it damages the story too much (If it involves the former.)**


	2. meeting-revelation

**You probably have already noticed but the dialogue doesn't follow the game. Well there are two reasons for this. First it makes the story unique from the cannon, second trying to remember each and every cut scene word for word is extremely stressfull.**

**disclaimer I don't own FE**

* * *

Waking up on what was now a familiar bedding Mark sat up and stretched out his arms momentarily and looked around discovering that Lyn was no where to be found. Figuring she probably didn't go that far. Mark got to his feet taking more time then the previous time when he first met Lyn.

Walking over to his folded cloak he grabbed the article of clothing and pulled it over his shoulders.

Another surge of pain shot through his chest but it wasn't as discomforting as the previous day. After resting for the night Mark's chest wound which Lyn had bandaged had healed a fair amount, that being said it wasn't something that would fail to hinder Mark physically if he was forced to do something that may put any strain on his body such as fighting directly and running for long periods of time.

Overall Mark was in good enough condition to travel but he'd have to keep the stress that would be put on his body to a minimal amount.

Heading outside Mark spotted the young girl he just met very recently sooner than he thought he would.

Lyn was staring off in the distance staring out into the distance. To Mark it looked as if the swordswoman was entranced in her own thoughts.

Taking note of the particular feature Mark stepped forward causing the bottom of his boot to meet a stick which snapped in half gaining the attention of the teen sword wielder.

Turning around to greet Mark Lyn wore a kind smile.

"It's good to see that you've finally decided to wake up."

"I apologize if I made you wait."

"Don't worry it's fine. Still I've had something I've been wanting to speak to you about."

"You have my ears."

"Judging by the way you're dressed I venture to say you're a traveler."

"That I am."

"I was wondering if you were planning on heading to any particular place soon?"

"I do intend to depart but to be honest I don't really have an actual destination in mind."

Lyn became confused by the answer she received. Mark could tell by the look on Lyn's face she was expecting a more clear cut reply and already knew what Lyn's own response would be.

"What do to you mean?"

"You remember how I told you I have no memory of anything pertaining to my life other than my name and a few other things."

"Yes."

"The truth is the only things I remember are my name, my profession, and that I'm to say least adequate with a sword, though nowhere near as good as you."

...

"You don't believe me?"

"I thought you joking when you told me you didn't remember anything about yourself the first time you claimed ignorance." Lyn said.

"As ridiculous as my explanation is I assure you I speak the truth and the reason I intend to head for the nearest city."

"You mean Bulgar?"

"If it's the nearest city then yes. I want to head there to see if I can find out anything about my past."

"If you really intend to leave then I'd like to join you."

"Huh?"

"I want to go with you. I see no reason not to, besides there's nothing wrong with the idea."

"That may be true but shouldn't ask you're parents"

No immediate reply came from Lyn. The teen just stood silent and her hands started shaking.

"They died." The sacean said too quietly for the strategist to hear.

"What?"

"They died six months ago, they and the rest of my tribe were killed!" Lyn near screamed out.

"By who?" Mark asked on impulse

"Tavilar bandits, they poisoned our water and came in the night. And only a handful of the tribe besides me survived." Lyn said as tears threatened to surface.

"Lyn it's ok." Mark said unsure what what else to say.

The reason he ever even brought up the subject of Lyn's parents was because he wanted her to consider the feelings of those close to her if she left without at least saying goodbye, however he never meant to bring up painful memories.

"Don't worry I'm better now." Lyn said suddenly returning to a happier demeanor.

"You're absolutely sure?"

Lyn wore a kind expression.

"Yes after talking to you I feel it is easier to deal with, that being said I won't forgive the Tavilar."

"I understand. And now that we have the subject out of the way I need to ask if you're absolutely sure you want to come with me, I intend to travel throughout this entire continent if that it what it takes to find what I'm looking for. So you may be in for quite a long trip."

"Even so I still desire to accompany you and the idea of seeing the world doesn't sound so bad."

"If that's what you desire then by all means come along."

"You really mean it?!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Of course."

In the next instant Mark found himself wrapped in a bear hug courtesy of Lyn.

"Thank you so much!" She said in a cheerful tone which Mark took notice in and was happy to witness.

"Don't mention it but I should tell you I'd like to depart within the hour. I already gathered my belongings together the previous night."

"Very well let me gather my belongings before we take our leave."

XXXXX

Later that same day a figure who had taken sky had arrived in Sacea from the north.

They had been heading towards the sacean plains in search of someone.

The reason the unknown flyer had left there homeland to the north of Sacea was to visit a dear friend that they've not spoken to for almost a year now.

The flyer was a knight in training had the goal of becoming an official knight of their country. However the said person desired to see the one they came to find before starting down the path they always dreamed of taking.

Soon the knight spotted a village below and decided to head for it with the intent of gathering certain information.

XXXXX

"Here we are, Bulgar the largest town in all of Sacea!" Lyn declared running ahead of Mark.

"Hey don't run off too far, I'd prefer we don't get separated in such a large crowd." He said.

"Then hurry, surely you can move more swiftly than that." Lyn replied in a playful tone continuing on ahead.

Bulger indeed had a large crowd, citizens who were walking in multiple directions filled the streets making it quite a hassle to maneuver one's way through them.

Various stands and stores were lined up on the sides of the street in front of the buildings.

As Mark casually walked through the crowds Lyn continued advance at a bit of a faster pace eyeing the various stores while still keeping within the tactician's line of sight.

Mark had to admit he was surprised to see Lyn so enthusiastic about their arrival in the town and impressed by how energetic she could be when she wanted to.

It wasn't that he didn't like the sight, if anything it was actually relieving to see the girl in such an cheerful mood since it was a change from her depressed one earlier.

'_This may be a good time to buy more supplies, beyond that I still have to decide where to look for someone who knows who I am, at least assuming there's anyone here with such Information.'_

"Oh my. What a dazzling vision of beauty!" A mysterious voice said.

Looking for the source Mark spotted a knight clad in green armor with brown hair held up by a headband.

The said knight appeared to be speaking to Lyn of all people and grabbed both her hands.

"Would you be so kind as to bestow upon me the pleasure of your name or better yet your company?"

Lyn seemed annoyed by the knight's advances and didn't hesitate to show it yanking her hands away in the process.

"I'd prefer not to give you either."

"Oh you are stunning even when you show nothing but cruel rejection."

_'You may claimed that but it would seem you're only half receiving the message.'_ Mark thought to himself as he received a somewhat likely wrongful impression that the knight was idiotic.

Lyn turned to Mark and was about to speak but a forth voice cut in but wasn't directed at her.

"Sain what are you..." the voice stopped in mid sentence.

The knight who had been mentioned by name turned to the source of the voice and saw another knight who wore red armor and had short orange hair along with an irritated look on his face.

"Ah Kent it's good to see you, though I wish you would be in better spirits."

"I'd be in a better mood if you'd spend more time focusing on your duties."

"Excuse me but I'd like you to move your horses they're blocking the path me and my companion wish to take." Lyn said interrupting the two.

The second knight looked at her briefly before replying.

"Yes of course. Forgive me milady."

"It's a relief to know there are some decent knights in this world."

"That's unfair Kent I saw her first!" Exclaimed Sain loud enough for Lyn to hear.

"So it looks like I was wrong about what I just said." Lyn said her face showing further annoyance.

"Then might I suggest we take our leave?" Mark said.

"Were both in complete agreement on that and besides I've nothing to say to these two considering their intent."

With that both Mark and Lyn walked passed to two knights.

"Wait it's not like that!" Kent said trying to clear the misunderstanding his partner caused.

"Sain you moron you should learn to take your oath more seriously."

"But how can I when there is such a beautiful maiden before my eyes?"

"We're on a mission to find the grand daughter of our lord marquess."

"Not to worry I haven't forgotten our mission."

"If that's the case then try to focus on it. Speaking of which that girl from before."

It didn't long for Sain to realize what Kent was getting at.

XXXXX

"It seems our search in Bulgar didn't go very well."

"Sorry if I made you leave town earlier than you desired."

Mark showed Lyn a kind smile.

"Don't let that trouble you it wasn't your fault."

"But what of your wound? You shouldn't push yourself to much."

"Not to worry, you did an excellent job mending my injury, so I'm able to travel like this."

"I'm glad."

"Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"Helping me when you found me."

Lyn started laughing at this.

"How is me thanking you funny?"

"You've already thanked me before or have you forgotten?"

"Well a lot has happened since then." Mark said scratching the back of his head and trying not to show the hint of embarrassment he had.

"You're not going to start forgetting everything that happened since that day are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Relax I'm only teasing you."

"Oh, I suppose I..."

"What?"

"Were being followed." Mark said causing Lyn to scan the immediate area.

"Don't tell me those knights from before are following us."

"Actually that might be preferable to who actually is."

Lyn wandered what Mark had met but did not have to wait long to receive an answer which didn't come from the tactician himself.

"Are you by any chance the known as Lyndis?" A man who had the look of your usual bandit asked.

Lyn became extremely alert.

"I gotta admit you really are a beauty, it's almost a waist that me and boys are gonna have kill you."

"How do you know that name?!" Lyn yelled out drawing her blade however she received no answer because the bandit ran off.

Mark had anticipated the possibility of something like this and had his own sword which was strapped to his back with his cloak covering most of the sword itself, the exception being the hilt that stuck out of the top of the cloak.

Unfortunately being able to carry and use a sword were two different matters entirely. Particularly in Mark's case. Due to this the strategist was hoping no rough situations would come up while he was still recovering from his injury.

To make matters worse other bandits had showed up and their numbers were more than Lyn could handle on own.

Before long one of the bandits separated from the rest of his group

"Mark what should we do? I doubt we can take all these men on at one time alone."

"I'd suggest trying to cut them down in one on one fights. Unfortunately getting each of the bandits to fight you on their own might be easier said than done. But for now lets simply focus on the lone enemy coming our way."

"Right."

The first opponent tried to rush Lyn jumping in the air and swinging his axe as he came back down.

Lyn sidestepped the attack and stabbed her opponent through the heart.

Viewing the kill the leader of the bandits grew enraged.

"Everyone take that girl all at once she can't win if you overwhelm her."

Obeying the order the group started to run at the single girl.

Lyn readied herself for the oncoming onslaught. Mark desperately tried to think of a way Lyn could fight of all the bandits but without any help there'd only be one outcome.

Before long two of the bandits were upon her. The closer of the two swung his axe which Lyn dodged, however before she could counter the second enemy swung his own axe at her forcing the green haired girl to dodge again. What followed were a series alternating axe attacks which Lyn dodged each of but the tactic kept her on the defense.

However as suddenly as the tactic began it stopped confusing both Lyn and the tactician.

The leader who of the looked passed Lyn and Mark wearing an angry.

"Why the hell can't Lycia's knights mind their own business?"

"Attacking a lone girl, how cowardly."

The voice that spoke was a rather familiar one for Mark but an annoying one for Lyn who turned to see the two knights from before.

"Oh great so now I'm going to die being flirted with while I receiving an axe to of my head."

"No it's not like that, my and my companion are here to help." Sain exclaimed

"Mark should we except their aid?"

"I'd suggest doing so, it would give us more strategies to use and remedy our current disadvantage in numbers."

"Who are you?" Kent suddenly asked.

"As you may have heard when my Companion addressed me, My name is Mark, I serve as a tactician."

"If what you say is true then I'll be at your command."

"As will I." Announced Sain.

Turning his gaze to the latter of the two Knights Mark spoke,

"Sain was it? I want you to take out the bandit closest to you and if you're able be quick about it."

"Of course I'm a galliant knight Cealin after all and I wish to impress your lovely companion."

With that Sain rode off towards one of the two bandits that had tried to attack Lyn. Since he had a horse carrying him it didn't take long for Sain to cover the distance.

Thrusting his lance Sain tried to stab the axe man through the heart. The attack came fast and the bandit managed the parry the blow enough to avoid a vital blow but was still stabbed in the shoulder.

The other enemy who had tried to attack Lyn glared at Sain.

"Why you-arrgg."

The second bandit was stabbed in the back all the way through until the sword use to pierce him came out of his chest.

Seconds later the sword was pulled out and the thug fell to the ground revealing Lyn who was standing behind him.

"Kent I'd like you to finish off the bandit Sain was supposed to take care of." Mark announced.

"I'll be sure to make my partner's blunder."

"Good."

With that Kent rode off after the bandit.

Mark decided to make his way over to Lyn with A vulenary in hand.

"Lyn I want you to engage the leader after I have Kent and Sain take out his only remaining partner."

Looking to where the two knight were Lyn saw that the bandit Sain had originally engaged alone was dead leaving only the bandit and the said partner he had standing with him.

The said leader had completely lost his confidence and now only felt the need for revenge.

"Damn knights, you're gonna regret sticking your noses in this."

"As if we'd ever fall to a cur like you." Sain who now had a sword he received from Kent after he tried to cover up that actually forgot to buy for himself announced.

Meanwhile Lyn took a third of the vulenary potion Mark gave to her which restored her stamina.

"If you're able to fight to your fullest again I'd like you to take out the last bandit or the leader to be more precise."

"Got it." Lyn announced taking off towards the leader.

Mark observed Kent and Sain double the last remaining subordinate the leader had left and within a short time the enemy had his throat slit.

The leader of the Bandit was soon rushed by Lyn who stabbed him in his stomach before he had the chance to defend himself letting him bleed out after she pulled her sword out.

"Th this was supposed to be easy..." the leader said before Lyn stabbed him between the eyes.

"That's the last of these scoundrels." Sain announced.

Mark who had been making his way to the others was now crossing one of the bridges. At the same time Kent came riding over with Sain following close behind.

"So how fares our striking lady?" Sain asked,

"I'm fine thanks to you two, but I must ask who are you and why were you following us?"

"You wound me, your tactician was kind enough to remember my name."

"I apologize but I thought our encounter in Bulgar was going to be the last a saw of you."

"Cruel as ever I see." Sain said though his tone suggested he wasn't all that wounded by Lyn's words.

Kent decided to speak answering Lyn's other question.

"The reason we're here is to ask if you are by any chance lady Lyndis?"

The teen sword wielder's eyes widened.

"That's my full name but everyone with the exception of my late parents only knew me by Lyn. Tell how do you to know my full name."

"From a letter sent by Lady Madelyn."

"My mother?"

"Yes you see nineteen years ago our lord and marquess of Cealin had a daughter who eloped with a Sacean nomad."

Soon after the our Marquess became ecstatic and sent us to find you, still we had no of lady Madelyn's death."

"Fortunately all is not lost now that we have met you." Sain said.

"So then I have a grandfather?"

"Yes he at least wishes to meet you at least once." Kent answered.

"That explains your angle I'm this but what of the head bandit, he also knew Lyn's full name."

Lyn become overcome by shock as she remembered when the dead lease called her by her full name.

"Lord Lundgren." Sain said whereing a scowl( for the first time at least to Mark's knowledge)

"Who's that someone the thugs were hired by?"

"Why it would seem you're rather sharp." Sain complemented.

"My line of work requires such, but my suspicion only reveals the name of the fiend behind this attempt on my friend's life."

"To be more accurate Lundgren is our lord Marquess's younger brother." Kent said.

"I see but what does this have to does have to do with this failed attack?"

"After lady Madelyn left Cealin our lord declared he had no daughter, this made Lundgren hair to the throne and if you're as sharp as I'm being led to believe I'm sure you already know the rest."

"I see." Mark said.

"Mark just what are they implying?" Lyn asked.

"Their saying that your existence is a threat to Lundgren's inheritance to the throne of Caelin and for that reason Lundgren tried using the bandits that you, Kent, and Sain fought off to kill you."

"But I have no interest in inheriting anything let alone a throne."

"Unfortunately Lundgren won't believe that." Sain said

"Then these attempts on Lyn's life will likely persist." Mark replied.

"Then what should I do?" Lyn asked and soon received an answer from from

"Come with us to Caelin, it'll be to dangerous for you to continue on like this."

"But what about Mark I can't just leave him on his own, he may look fine but he's in no condition to be left alone when there are bandits lurking about."

"In that case why doesn't come with us. We could use a tactician in our group. " Sain announced.

"It would definitely benefit us during our journey."Kent said.

"If Lyn decides to accompany you then so shall I."

The said turned to Mark.

"I'm glad to know you want to accompany me but try not to put me on the spot. And what about you? Weren't you...?"

"It can wait. Especially if it's for the sake of something like this." Mark said cutting off Lyn's most recent statement.

Turning back to the knights Lyn smiled.

"It seems we're all in agreement."

"Very well then then lets head out and find a place to make camp for the night." Kent said.

* * *

**All I have say is this chapter tok longer than I intended and that I,ll try and get the next one out as soon as I can.**

**As for the extra scene, I'm pretty sure you can tell who thay was, I wanted them to have at least one appearance in the story before they're officially introduced**.


	3. blade of ledgend

**Ok here's the finale chapter before we can get to and start on the part of the story that everyone wants to see.**

**Disclaimer: i don't owm FE**

* * *

"I would have never would have guessed such a holy place was nearby." Mark said referring to the place he, Lyn, and the two knights were headed for.

During the night Lyn had wanted a map of Sacea claiming that she wanted confirm something, Sain tried to ask her what it was but she refused to answer, not even Mark himself could get one from her. Lyn simply said it would be a surprise.

Throughout the rest of the rest Sain was trying to hit on Lyn with Kent trying to rain in his actions to no avail.

Mark spent a good portion of time trying to anticipate where Lyn was taking the group but the only kind of Place he could think of was a special village of some kind. Initial the thought of seeing Lyn's home village came to mind momentarily but Mark decuced it was best to disregard the said thought when he remembered what Lyn told him of her lost tribe.

Viewing the scenery now Mark mentally admitted Lyn had definitely succeeded in the aspect of Surprise.

Through the earlier part of the day tactician simply assumed that Lyn was taking the group to some particular village she knew of.

As luck would have it he was wrong. It wasn't was never any village Lyn intended to lead the group to, she wanted to take them to a well known sacean shrine.

"That makes sense considering how much you remember." Lyn said teasingly.

Mark simply scratched the back of his head relieved that Kent and Sain didn't know what Lyn was referring to.

Observing the shrine the Tactician noticed a cracked section of the western that would probably collapse if it was put under enough stress. After deciding he had spent enough time observing the temple he decided to continue the conversation pertaining to the shrine.

"I've heard rumors that this shrine houses a sacred item."

"Yes it's home to the legendary sword known as the mani katti."

"I see. But what's so special about this sword, was it wielded in battle?"

"No that would be sacrilege. The nomads of Sacea come here to pray."

"Then I am to assume you want to come here for that same reason?"

"Of course, I'd like to at least visit this shrine once before I set out to meet my grandfather."

Mark was readying himself to reply when a woman came running towards him and the rest of the group.

XXXXX

"Stop this at once, this is a sacred temple." An elderly man said

"Hold your tongue old man, I didn't come here to listen to your babbling. Now do as I say or you'll be in a lot of pain."

"Threaten me if you will but I'll not hand over the mani katti to you."

"Do you know who I am? My swordplay is feared by all throughout the land. It's befitting that I Glass should be the one to use this blade."

"Have your senses left you?! The Mani Katti isn't a weapon that should be used for the whims of a single person let alone in battle!"

"To bad since it's definitely going to be used for my whims."

With that the invader grabbed the sacred sword rested upon a stone alter at the far wall, taking ahold of the hilt the intruder attempted to take the sword out of it's sheath but oddly enough the sword wouldn't budge.

"What the-hey old man what's going on."

"The spirits have judged you."

"What that supposed to mean?"Glass asked glaring at the elderly man.

"They have found you to be desiring. No matter how much you wish otherwise the Mani Katti will never be yours."

"Then you and the rest of these stinking nomads in the area can die."

Raising his sword Glass prepared to strike down the keeper of the shrine when one of his followers entered the shrine.

"Boss we have unwanted company."

"What? Now of all times? Argh tell the others to kill off the unwanted guest while I put this old coot somewhere I won't have to listen to his nonsense."

XXXXX

"You cannot possibly be serious!" Lyn exclaimed as the lady finished telling everyone what was going on.

The villager had just finished explaining that Bandits had showed up and invaded the shrine.

That alone had Lyn beside herself. Her mood didn't improve when the villager explained that the bandit group was seeking to take the Mani katti for themselves.

"We have to hurry to the shrine now!" Lyn screamed out as she tried run off only for Mark to grab her wrist stopping Lyn in her tracks.

The greenette turned around and shot a look of death at Mark that sent chills down the spines of all those witnessing the scene.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lyn asked in an enraged tone.

"Stopping you from making a mistake that will only cost you not only your own life but maybe the lives of innocents. Is that what you're trying to accomplish?" Mark replied in a firm voice.

"No but I cannot stand by and watch as the shrine of spirits is desecrated and the item it houses which is held dear by all those home to Sacea is stolen by lowly mongrels."

"Lyn I understand your feelings but if you truly want to stop these men you must calm down."

Lyn sighed having finally come to her senses. Much to the relief of the knights.

"Ok you win." Lyn said giving up on arguing with the tactician.

Right then Kent entered to conversation.

"Mark I assume you've already come up with a plan."

"Yes we're going split up into two groups I'll go Lyn as she fights her way to the main entrance while the two of you break through the weakened section of the shrine's western wall."

"WHAT?!" Lyn screamed out

"I said that we would-"

"I heard what you said."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The part of having Kent and Sain break through the wall!"

"How? Having them do that will not only allow us to ambush any enemies inside but also attack on two sides."

"But it involves desecrating the shrine!"

"What would you rather have? Damage to a wall that can be repaired, or for the item inside to be stolen and for nearby villagers to get caught up in this?"

Lyn became silent at this.

"Lyn I'm not trying to tell you to disregard the shrine's integrity but there are some things on the battle field that are necessary to have any chance at achieving victory."

Free sighing more deeply than the first time Lyn spoke.

"I'll go through with your plan this time but you must promise that after this is over we'll have no more business destroying sacred shrines."

"Fair enough."

Mark turned to face Kent and Sain.

"I don't want you to just break through immediately, try to time your initial break in so to you'll be able to catch the enemy off guard."

"understood."Kent Said

"I finally have the opportunity the repair my tarnished image." Sain declared.

"Just make sure you perform your assigned task correctly. I formed the plan so everyone would come out of this in one piece."

"Don't worry, Sain's a fine knight when he's not trying to woo every woman he meets." Kent said.

"Oh Kent I'm truly hurt by your words, I wish you'd have more confidence in me." Regardless of Sain had said it was obvious he wasn't serious about being hurt since the tone didn't match the words themselves.

"Anyway let us get started." Mark announced and he and Lyn went off towards the south entrance while Sain and Kent headed for the western wall.

Running southward Lyn encountered a single enemy who swung his axe downward but the attack easily was avoided and after a quick stab between the eyes the bandit fell to the ground.

Ahead were some hills that could be traversed by foot but not by anyone mounting a horse.

Taking the particular environment into account served to confirm that Mark was correct in the decision he made to split the group.

Heading up the hill at a slower pace due to how steep it was Lyn soon found another bandit brandishing an axe.

"Time to die." The most recent opponent announced as he swung his axe with the intent of taking Lyn's head off.

Since the hill was extremely the sacean swordswoman didn't have the option of dodging without the risk of losing her footing, parrying the incoming blow wouldn't turn out in her favor because of the difference in strength so utilizing the one alternative she had Lyn ducked under the attack and followed up and across her enemies chest causing him to stumble back.

"You'll regre..." the bandit was cut off as Lyn made another and much deeper cut across his body staring from his right shoulder down to his lower left abdomen.

XXXXX

"Just how dense is this mass of mass of stone?" Complained Sain.

After fighting off two axe men who were standing guard Sain along with Kent had been using their weapons to break through the wall little by little for the last few minutes.

Much to the former's surprise the wall was much more resistant to damage then he or the latter could have anticipated.

"The wall is part of one of the most famous places in Sacea, and considering what it houses it only make sense the wall would be built to be sturdy."

"That may be true but we must get through regardless."

"Right, but remember what Mark told us."

XXXXX

"What's going on?" Glass demanded.

"We're not sure, the others should have been back by now." One of the subordinates replied.

"Well head outside and find out what there're doing!"

Without giving a verbal response the brigand left for the entrance.

Back at the alter Glass stood guard as his rage grew. He came to the shrine with the assumption in mind that obtaining the Mani katti would be easy.

But a soon as he found the sword one problem after another arose and to add on to the frustration the sound of fighting could suddenly be heard from the entrance.

XXXXX

"Die wench." a brigand yelled as he swung his axe at Lyn repeatedly with ever coming actually coming close to landing a blow.

Observing the fight from afar Mark kept his on Lyn who was doing little more than taunting her foe who was becoming increasingly blinded by his anger as the fight progressed.

Mark himself was amazed, in the short course of a few days Lyn's swordplay had improved a great deal, with the proper training she had the potential to a warrior with little to no equal.

"Dammit stay still so I can cut you." The brigand yelled in rage.

Lyn swiftly avoid a few more strikes before finally following up with a counter that cut across the brute's stomach.

The pain from the wound was too much for Lyn's enemy who took a few steps back before falling to knees.

"I'll offer you this one chance to leave if you wish to live."

The bandit's face contorted in further rage. The very idea of being showed mercy, talked down to by someone like Lyn was absolutely infuriating.

"You smart mouthed little-you're the one who's gonna die." He roared before blindly charging Lyn.

"Just remember I gave to you the chance to live." Lyn said before sidestepping a vertical attack and stabbing the enraged man between the eyes.

At the same time another rouge solider showed up on the scene.

Instead of trying the attack Lyn though he turned around with the intent of informing his boss of the situation in time to see the section of the left wall cave in and seconds later two knights with lances in hand came riding inside.

"What the?!" Glass yelled out before getting double teamed by the knight.

"Hold on boss I'm coming." The axeman yelled out before being stabbed in the back of the and slashed across his back by Lyn.

Finally entering the building Mark saw both Kent and Sain taking on the leader who was putting up a fair resistance against the two.

Glass was managing to dodge or parry a good number of the attacks Kent and Sain sent at him. But because of both lances having longer reach than the mercenary's sword Glass was unable to retaliate.

Little by little he was being weakened by an occasional stabbing attack that would slip through his defenses.

Eventually it looked as if Glass was going to be defeat until he suddenly broke off from the two knights.

"Why don't try taking me on in a fair fight!?" He yelled out.

"Very well then, face me instead."

Glass turned to the source of the voice and saw Lyn standing a meter away.

"You? You really think you can beat me. What a joke."

"What about this? If you defeat me you can leave here with the mani Katti."

Mark, Kent, and Sain all became wide eyed hearing this. None of them would have ever expected Lyn to make such a wager considering how intent she was on protecting the Mani Katti before.

However as quickly as the shock came about it faded away when Mark realized that Lyn wanted to defend the Mani katti honorably.

Glass smirked.

"I like the sound of that proposition you made and I guess I should thank yo u in advance for making things real easy for me."

"If you honestly believe that to be my intention you're more of a fool then I thought."

"You may be able to run that mouth of yours but let's see how well you fight." Glass announced run at Lyn.

The mercenary's first few blows were parried which led Mark and the two knights to believe this would be the usual one sided fight.

Lyn was someone who aimed to perfect her skills and improve on her limitation.

Glass on the other hand was nothing more then a typical thug who believed himself to stronger than anyone on the entire continent.

With that knowledge the winner would be decided right from the beginning.

However there were always surprise that surface on the battle field.

One unexpected turn came when Glass parried a counter attack from Lyn and used a counter of his own which cut Lyn deep in her arm.

"This guy's tougher than I had anticipated."Mark said to no in particular.

Glass attempted a serious of consecutive strikes that Lyn managed to block or dodged but with her injury, it took much more effort than it would have moments ago, because of this Lyn found herself being out on the defensive.

Blocking every blow she could Lyn soon found herself being pushed back little and little as her defense began to wither.

Before long Glass landed another blow cutting a gash into Lyn's abdomen.

"Ha ha ha try to not to make this too easy for me Sacean rat."

Lyn didn't reply. She only stood silent for a few long seconds before she began to hold her sword over her head in a stance that Mark recognized right away.

Kent and Sain were understandably confused.

Glass simply raised an eyebrow as he viewed the stance Lyn took.

"Is that some weird stance for surrendering?"

"You have two choices." Lyn said. Further baffling Glass

"Leave the Mani katti here and live, or continue this fight and be struck down by my hand and I'd advise to make the tight choice if you're smarter than the last bandit I tried to spare."

"Like hell either of those two things are happening, you're in no position to be acting like you've already won." Glass said before raising his own sword and swinging downward.

Everything seemed to slow down Mark view the event while Sain and Kent yelled out in horror from the other side of the shrine believing that Lyn would soon meet her.

The tactician who was still standing just inside the entrance closed his eyes and anticipation of the result to come, the result that would actually come of the duel as opposed to what Glass judging from his overconfidence and the knights from their panicking believed.

Glass continued to bring his blade down believing that he won however his sword never met Lyn's head. The space she was standing in moments ago was now vacant.

"What the-where did she go?" Glass asked.

"Your idiocy truly knows no bounds and now you'll pay a dear price for it." Mark replied.

Glass glared at the tactician

"What are you talking about?"

Mark didn't reply and before Glass could say or do anything to invoke any type of response gashes appeared all over his body before he fell to the ground a single second later Lyn reappeared in the spot she was standing before moments later.

"I didn't honestly think that scoundrel would be able to push you to use that technique." Mark Said

"Nor did I." Lyn replied.

"Here take this." Mark said tossing a vulenary to Lyn.

Scrutinizing the area Mark spoke again.

"Say where's the keeper of this shrine?"

"Neither of us have seen him unfortunately."

As if on que a banging sound was heard coming from the door at the back of the shrine.

"It looks like we know where to start looking." Mark said walking further inside the temple alongside Lyn while Kent and Sain dismounted from their horses and went over to the door.

Once in front of it the two knights saw a rope tied around handles probably to keep whoever was on the other side from getting out.

With a single slash of Kent's sword the rope was no longer an obstacle and an elderly man came running out.

"The Mani katti it must be safeguarded!" The keeper exclaimed.

"Calm yourself sir. The sacred blade is safe."Mark announced.

"You mean? Your stopped the ones attempting to steal it?"

"Well it wasn't actually me to be honest, the ones you really need to thank are my friends."

"You should give yourself more credit Mark." Lyn interjected before continuing.

"Don't forget you're the one who's been directing us and leasing us to victories without a single casualty so you shouldn't belittle yourself."

Unsure of how to reply Mark kept silent.

Lyn meanwhile made her way over to the elderly man who spoke up at the sight of her.

"Those clothes, are you one of the Lorca?"

"Yes my father was the chief of tribe."

"Was? Does that mean?"

"Yes he's gone along with the others. I am the last of my tribe."

"I see, in spite of that I'm grateful to you and the others for stopping those madmen. As a reward you have my permission to lay your upon the great blade."

"Really?" Lyn exclaimed.

"Of course, it's the least I can offer after what you have done."

"Thank you." Lyn said before walking over to the Mani Katti. The moment she touched the hilt the sheath began to glow catching everyone off guard.

The elderly man eyed Lyn for a short moment.

"Ah I never thought I'd live long enough to see your sword make it's way into your hand."

Lyn's eyes widened at the statement she had heard.

"My sword? that's impossible! There's no way that could be true."

"Hmm if you don't believe me then draw the blade from it's sheath and see for yourself."

Lyn did as the shrine's keeper as instructed and to her shock the sword came out without any effort.

The teen girl could only stare at the blade in complete awe.

"You see now? The sacred sword is indeed yours."

"But..."Lyn tried to protest but Mark cut her off.

"Lyn it's fine, the fact you were able to draw that sword is enough to prove it rightfully belongs to you."

"I have to agree with our tactician on this one Sain announced as he and Kent who were both remounted of their steeds went to join Lyn and Mark.

"Take that sword with you and may it serve well wherever you might go."

XXXXX

At the castle of Cealin a guard was addressing a man who had nothing but greed oriented ambitions.

"Sir Lundgren we received a report stating that the bandits. We hired have failed."

"What, Lady Madelyn's daughter is alive?!"

"Yes she's headed here along with Kent and Sain."

"No matter it's of little importance."

"Are you certain my lord?"

"Of course the land that filth is in is full bandit gangs, she'll never survive her journey here. I'm more concerned with my bother."

"The Marquess suspects nothing, and continues to drink the poison daily, his untimely death do to a sudden illness should come about soon."

Lundgren smirked hearing this.

"Soon the throne of Cealin mine."

XXXXX

Since the groups departure from the shrine Lyn had been staring immensely at the Mani katti which was now strapped to her hip along with her iron sword.

"LYN." A voice said startling the teen,

"What?" She asked and the voice revealing itself to belong to Kent replied.

"Are you well? You seem awfully quiet since we left to shrine."

"I'm fine it's just hard to believe that the most famous sword in all of Sacea is in my possession." Lyn said honestly. In her seventeen year life time she would never imagined that she would come to possess the sword of spirits

"But why is that? It seems only fitting for such a famous blade without equal to choose an owner as stunning as you." Sain declared.

"That doesn't make it any easier to believe."

"Well think of it this way. The sword feels natural in your hand does it not?"

"It's to soon to say since I've only held it once."

"Be that as it may you were still able to draw it, and Sain, Kent, nor I can ever hope to wield it. So that should be proof enough." Mark stated.**  
**

"And I've also heard similar tails of sacred blades calling out to their rightful owners."

"I suppose I should just except things as they then?"

"It would be the best course of action without a doubt and that sword could tip the scales in our favor in future battles."

"Very well I'll believe in your word."

* * *

**OK I put a little more time into the description and fight scene then with the other two so I hope it's up to par.**

**Other than that the next chapter is finally going to introduce the other main character/love interest and it seems everyone's looking forward to thus pairing so I'll do my best not to disappoint you**.


	4. Growing party

**Hello everyone I'm sorry the update took a little more time but I had my reasons which a good portion of should be clear once you read this chapter.**

**disclaimer: I don't own FE**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident involving the rouges who attempted to take the the famous sacean sword known as the Mani Katti.

During the the time between the said incident and now Mark had spent a good portion of his time getting to Kent and Sain, some may have found action odd since most people who were in high military positions would never bother to even learn their soldier's names but Mark on the other felt it was important to get to know any and all comrade on the battle field and understand them in order to work better alongside them. The knights he learned had met each other when they were first recruits. Kent came from a strict household that had served Cealin for generations which resulted in his serious persona and Sain as far as Mark found out was always flirtatious with woman who caught his fancy even before he met Kent. Overall Mark sent the entire first half of the week bonding with the two caviler riders much as he could.

The latter half he spent contemplating any possibilities of future battles that might surface in the near future, the most likely case scenario being the him and the others run into a random group of bandits, the next scenario would be one where Lundgren would send forces from Cealin to confront the group.

The second scenario was not likely to play out since the territory Mark and the rest were in was one where no high ranking Noble held power and the area of Cealin was still a long distance away so it would take a long time for any soldier from the said country to reach Mark and his friend's current location and by that time they'd be long gone, in simple terms avoiding conflict with troops from Cealin as of now would be a fairly simply task and as such the most primary threat consisted of random bandits prowling the land.

Regardless the group had to press through the area for the sake of reaching Cealin, even in the case where they did run into a threat Lyn's prowess combined with the added strength of the knights raised chances of survival to a fairly high rate assuming any horde of enemies they encountered weren't too numerous.

"I do hope we can find a village somewhere soon I do tire of retiring to a tent." Complained Sain.

"Sain there's little chance of that actually happening so you shouldn't get your hopes up, and not further dash your desire to sleep in a real bed but staying at an inn out here might not prove to be the most favorable decision you've ever made."

"You seem awfully pessimistic today."

"I only speak the truth."

"You could still try to be a little more positive." interjected Lyn.

"I suppose you may be right but still we must bear in mind that no lord holds power here so bandits are able to act without any sort of restriction here."

"Not to worry if more of the cut throats show up I Sain the most gallant knight in all of Cealin will be sure to drive them off." The green clad knight declared pridefully.

"You shouldn't worry too much." Kent said entering the conversation before continuing.

"I told you before Sain is a knight who possess great skill in battle. Plus there's also me and Lyn."

"I'm well aware that your all skilled worriers but that alone doesn't guarantee victory on the battle field, you should keep in mind that anything can happen during battle and there are bands of ruffians who have larger numbers then the two we had fought off during our short time together. If the enemies have too much of an advantage over us in terms of number I don't think I need to explain what a direct confrontation bring about."

"Does that mean we simply avoid large numbers of bandits? You should know it's rather dishonorable for any knight to flee at the sight of mere bandits."

"I never said anything about fleeing."

"Then what were you implying?"

"If you were listing carefully enough you'd have known I merely saying a head on fight was not a good idea, that doesn't make fleeing the only option available."

"Then what are you suggesting we'd do?"

"Confront enemies which you're best suited to combating and use the environment to your advantage to turn the tide your favor."

"I see."

"That being said I'd prefer we have more helping hands within our party. It would help with remedying our small numbers as well as expanding the amount of strategies we'd have at our at disposal."

"Ah I see."

Suddenly a village came into View off in the distance. Lyn and Kent merely stared ahead while Mark had a feeling of unease well up inside of him. Sain on the other hand smiled at the site completely having forgotten what the Tactician had previously said.

"It seems fate is rather generous to us today!"

With a jerk of the reigns Sain's steed was galloping off towards the village.

"Sain Wait!" Mark called out to no avail.

"It's no use all we can do is follow after him." Said Lyn

"Then we'd best hurry I'd rather not have to spend the next hour looking for him." Mark announced.

XXXXX

"Please let me go!" Pleaded a girl with thick lavender who struggled to get her arm free from one of two men who kept a hard painful grip one her arm.

The three individuals were in a run down village that had been destroyed long before any of the three showed showed up.

"Sorry but no can do. You ruffed up my buddy and now you gotta pay."

"Bu-but."

"Shut it wench." The second bandit growled out glaring daggers at the girl in the process.

Standing a small distance from the three was a white wing mount which stood staring at it's owner.

"Hey how about we sell the woman? I'm sure there are some fellas who'd pay a pretty penny for her." The first guy said.

"Good idea we should sell her steed also."

"Don't you dare touch her!" The girl exclaimed only to received a violent jerk from the man holding her.

"Watch your mouth twit. We're gonna do whatever we want. Besides pegasus can only be found in Illia so your mount is worth a lot more than you." The former of the two men said.

"We can get a whole mountain of gold for a Pegasus since their so rare."

"Do what you will with me but don't hurt Huey." The girl said.

The second man smirked "We ain't gonna hurt the thing, that would mean less gold."

"If you realize your position then come with us." The first guy demanded pulling the girl towards the entrance of the village. However in spite of any eagerness he may have possessed he stopped. Taking notice of this the second bandit spoke.

"Migal why'd you stop?"

"We've got more company."

The second guy looked ahead and saw another girl who looked to be of Sacean origin.

Along with the Sacean were two knights and a traveler.

"Who are you?" The second bandit asked.

The Sacean didn't answer she only looked at the Pegasus then at the girl.

"Florina?! What are you doing out here."

Confused Migal's grip on the said girl loosened allowing her to get free and run over to Lyn wrapping the Sacean in a tight embrace while burying her head in the nomad's shoulder.

"Ly Lyn is it...really you?" The girl asked in a muffled (due to her head being buried in Lyn's shoulder) voice.

"Yes, it's me Florina I'm happy to see your unharmed."

"Oh Lyn!" The girl known as Florina wailed.

"Florina it's ok you're safe so no more crying."

"Oh ok."

The bandits were clearly irritated by the ordeal and interference. If didn't help to calm their nerves when the Pegasus took to the air just over their heads before landing behind the other strangers. The two knights just stared baffled by the verbal exchange between Lyn and the Pegasus knight. Mark kept a close eye on the bandits to be sure they didn't try anything all the while gathering information from his observation between Lyn and the girl named Florina he could determine that the latter must have been close friends with Lyn, but she seemed with rather frail in terms of mentality for a knight. There may even be fare chance that the girl might possibly become an ally.

"Florina I need to know what our doing out here alone."

"I left Illia to became a Pegasus knight but I wanted to see you at least once before that so I headed for the region you resided. But I soon heard you had left and decided to follow you."

"I see however I still don't know why those two are after you."

"Well you see I..." Florina started before being interrupted.

"Your lady friend ran over my buddy."

"Is this true?" Lyn questioned turning to the Pegasus knight.

"Well I... Maybe a little. It was by accident."

The former of the two bandits spoke up again.

"Ya see she doesn't deny it, she ran over my friend and now she gotta pay."

At this time Mark decided to intervene on the female rider's behalf.

"On the contrary she doesn't need to do anything let alone for lowly thugs such as yourselves. Now if you want to live you had best leave with your tail between your legs and never bother the girl again." As Mark finished his statement all eyes turned to him. Lyn's eyes showed clear agreement, Sain's showed encouragement in his facial expression probably out of desire to impress Lyn, kent's showed a mixture of confusion and encouragement, the former of the two emotions was strived from the fact that Mark's most recent words didn't seem to match what he told the knight of caelin before, in simple terms Mark's declaration to the bandits appeared to be impulsive, the second emotion was strived from the fact that Kent was a knight and not one to flee a foe. Florina was staring at him with a combination of fear and curiosity. The latter of the emotions was over taking the former on the account that Florina would have never thought a complete stranger would act so boldly on her behalf, anyone who ever did anything for her even so much as to defend her verbally in a time of crises.

"You got a lot a nerve kid, I'm gonna enjoy watching my boys kill you."

"Not if I run them all through first they won't." Lyn declared.

"Oh we'll see about that." With that the two men ran off. Kent rode his horse after the two until.

"HOLD IT KENT." Mark's voice yelled out.

The knight spun around to face the man.

"Mark after everything you said do you truly intend to let those curs flee."

"No and I doubt they're actually fleeing."

"How do you mean?"

"If you listened closely enough to what that vermin said before you'd know he has others nearby, odds are we'll need to ready our selves for battle."

"Not to worry I am always at the ready." Sain declared.

"If what saw is true then I'm already prepared to face whatever enemies that may come our our way." Lyn said firmly before turning to her long time friend.

"Florina we are all about to face numerous enemies, it may be best for you to stay back."

"Bu-but."

"Florina what we're about to partake in isn't something of a simple sparing match, the men we are about to face will you without a second thought."

"If that's true I want to help."

Lyn was taken aback by Florina's statement and from her puzzled

"You've always helped and protected me for as long as we've known each other, so...even if it's only this one time I want to be of use to you."

"Florina..."

"Lyn please, I'm fairly skilled with a lance, I'm sure I can help."

"...Very well However."

"Yes?"

"You'll have to listen to him." Lyn said gesturing to Mark.

Florina only stared blankly at him while the Tacticain merely mirrored her action waiting for her to say something, anything. After a few more moments of silence Mark raised his hand and spoke.

"Ummmm...hi?"

In response Florina ran behind Lyn confusing the strategist that much further.

"Did I say something?"

"No it's not that." Lyn said.

"Then why did she...?"

"She's uncomfortable around men."

"..."

"All her life she's been afraid of men."

"I see but..."

"Don't worry she'll follow your advice as the rest of us will."

"Ok I'll take your word for it. Kent Sain I want you to head to the opening between the walls northwest of us but don't go to far past it, stay with the forested area so you can use it for cover. Lyn I want you to head to the nearest building that's not in ruins and warn the villagers of what's to come."

"Right!" Lyn declared before running off. Sain and Kent rode off to perform their given task as well leaving only the Pegasus knight with the tacticain.

"So Florina."

"Ye-yes?"

"I need you to use your Pegasus to see the whole of our foe's group in simple terms I need you to scout the area beyond this side of the wall. If you're able try to engage any lone enemies that you're well equipped to fight. But do not take any unnecessary ricks if it becomes to much for you come back to me or one of the others."

"Um ok, I'll do my best." Taking to the air Florina soon headed for the side of the wall north of Mark. He hoped he made the right decision with everyone, Kent and Sain would be able to hold their own just fine if they followed Mark instructions to use the environment to their advantage, Mark planned on having Lyn fight with Florina once she and the latter both came back. As for the said Pegasus knight Mark to say the least was somewhat concerned for her safety, he wanted to utilize her abilities as an air oriented fighter to the fullest but also wanted to be sure she'd come out of any situation she may end up in during the fight in one piece, it was for this reason he order her to refrain from all unneeded risk.

XXXXX

After the given the initial order to scout the area Florina observed to Cavalier knights holds off and fair number of brigands from the edge of a patch of trees. The leader of the bandits Migal if Florina remembered correctly was standing guard at another entrance of the ruined village.

At the north western part of the area a lone sword wielder was heading towards one of the houses that were still intact. Remembering what Mark said about engaging single enemies  
Florina Instinctively had her mount dive downwards in the direction of the lone swordsman.

By the time the bandit even took notice Florina had managed to stab him in his shoulder with her slim lance before quickly pulling it out.

"You bitch!" The bandit yelled before swinging his sword at the lavender haired girl who narrowly avoided the attack via taking to the air again.

"Get back down here you wretched Little. I don't care what the boss wants to do with you, I'm gonna slice you to pieces."

"Um if it's ok could you give up? I've no desire to fight."

The injured swordsman could only stare at Florina, weather she was joking or if she was just plain stupid was something the bandit would never know, all that matter was making certain the girl suffered twice the pain he did before he finished her off."

"There's absolutely no way in hell I'm surrounding to a twerp like you, I'd be the laughing stock if I yielded to someone as feeble as you."

Without retorting Florina dived down at the bandit who swung his sword with the intention of cutting down the female knight before she could get the chance to take to the air again, the timing of his swing was perfect no matter who one looked at it the Pegasus or it's rider would take the full force of the hit no matter who skilled the latter was at controlling the former they'd run right into the attack due to the steed's momentum carrying the downwards. However the blow never reached it's target because of one simple but extremely critical factor the bandit had overlooked.

He was up against a lance wielder which meant the said weapon of his opponent had much longer reach which gave at quite the edge over the sword that the and it had, the result being the bandit's lung being punctured long before his own attack could even begin connect.

As the lance was pulled from his chest he fell to the ground whole Florina spotted a brigand and archer heading for her and quickly decided to retreat.

XXXXX

At that time Lyn came running back with another person behind her, the mentioned figure had short brown hair and the only protection he had was a single shoulder pad that he wore over a light blue shirt.

"Mark I found our party a helping hand." Lyn declared.

Mark in turn gazed at the stranger.

"Sir might I inquire your name?"

"It's Wil and there's no need for formalities sir."

"Same here and my name is Mark. Still there's one more thing I need to know if you intend to help."

"What is it."

"Are you able to fight?"

"Not directly, my specialty is with the bow."

"So you're your an archer."

"Yes."

"Ok I going to want you, Lyn, and Florina once she returns ..." Mark stopped in mid sentence When he heard the sound of flapping wings and looked up to see the said Pegasus knight landed on the ground.

"Speak of the devil. But now that you're all here I want all three of you are all here we can all move to support Sain and Kent and finally be done with this bloody business."

"Right." Lyn declared before running off and soon after Florina and Wil quickly followed with Mark tailing them. The distance was small but it wasn't so large that it couldn't be made on foot. Within a relatively short time span the group caught up to the two knights who looked worn down.

Quickly Lyn engaged a brigand that had an exhausted Kent on the ropes, Florina another swordsmen that had been previously locked in a fierce battle with Sain. Mathew quickly dispersed of an enemy archer before sending another arrow into the back of the enemy Florina was fighting. At the same time Lyn had slain her opponent.

"Milady it's good to see you unharmed." Kent said.

"I do appreciate your concern but you might need to worry more about yourself than I"

Scrutinizing the immediate area Mark so that every bandit was dead which meant victory however...

"Florina."

"Ye yes?"

"Are there any more stray enemies?"

"Well um- actually there might be one more at the village entrance to the northeast. The one called Migal I think."

"If it's just him I think Lyn and you will suffice."

"Ju just the tw two of us." Florina questioned.  
Stuttering in the process.

"Yes Sain and Kent are running on empty and Wil has used all his arrows. Besides Lyn is superb with a sword and combined with your strength taking down that brute won't be a problem."

"Ok."

"I'll go on ahead then." Lyn said before running off to confront the final enemy with Florina following. Mark turned to the members of the party and wore a casual smile.

"Alright let's head for the northeast entrance."

"But didn't say Lyn and Florina would suffice for finishing off that scoundrel?" Sain asked

"And they are, I also expect them to have already dispatched of him we catch up."

Not sure how to respond verbally Sain along with Kent and Wil followed Mark as he head north. It seemed the day was won, however that alone wouldn't assure Lyn a safe journey to meet your grandfather.

As Kent had said before, attempts on Lyn life would persist. As such Mark would to assure everyone in the party was well prepared. Luckily Mark would have time to try and anticipate where enemies might show up and decided what counter measures to take prematurely.

To further improve the circumstances it was likely the party may have a new member, since Florina was a close friend of Lyn's and aiming to become a full fledged Pegasus knight there was a good chance she'd want to come along.

As for Wil Mark couldn't say for certain. The archer seemed kind enough but as far as Mark knew Wil had no real reason to join him and the others. Truth be told though Mark would actually prefer to have Wil, his abilities as an archer are something that any enemy should fear and 3as an ally he'd prove to be invaluable.

It didn't take long for the others to reach Lyn and Florina who has Mark had predicted already disposed of Migal. Turning to face the others Lyn smiled.

"I gold that ordeal is over with."

"I couldn't agree more." Kent said.

"And I've finally repaired my damaged image."

"Try not to tarnish it again to quickly. If you don't wait for the appropriate time it'll lack the needed entertainment for the rest of us." Mark said teasingly.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

Lyn let out a laugh and before long Mark and Wil joined in. Kent actually smiled for once at the sight. After a little more time Lyn turned her attention to her long time.

"Florina."

"Yes?"

"What do you want to do now that everything's over?"

Florina's head dropped.

"I wanted to set out to become a Pegasus knight but after what happened here I'm not sure if I can."

"I heard to become a Pegasus you have to travel with free lance mercenaries, seeing as they're mostly men you may need to find a way to get past your fear, regardless though you shouldn't doubt yourself."

"I just had a wonderful idea." Sain suddenly exclaimed.

"Sain hold your tongue!" Kent exclaimed.

"How about you come with us? We are a band of mercenaries and freelance to boot."

'_So much for this girl joining us' _Mark thought while groaning. It may have been true he wanted the girl to join but the one who should have been suggesting the idea was Lyn on the account of the fact that she was literally the only person in the group who Florina was comfortable speaking to, but if the Suggestion came from Sain of all people who was a complete stranger, a man, and not exactly the most tactful person around Florina would probably refuse.

"Um... if it means I can travel with Lyn then...I'll ..do it."

Mark could only stare in awe at what happened. It may have been rather relieving but the answer the girl gave wasn't one he expected, then again he had only just met the girl so he couldn't predict how she'd react to everything.

"Good with and along with the archer you'll both make a fine addition to Lyndis's legion."

"Just so you know my name is Wil and-WAIT DID YIU JUST INCLUDE ME IN WAHT YOU SAID BEFORE?!"

"Oh but of course, you'll come with us will you not?"

"You shouldn't just make assumptions like that." Mark said.

"Actually I need money for my family so joining you may be a sound idea." Wil said.

"Excellent!"

At this point Kent face palmed as Sain strolled over to the Pegasus knight.

"Dearest Florina perhaps you could tell me more about your..."

"Eeeeek don't come any closer!" Florina shrieked before hiding behind Lyn.

Sain simply complemented her more while Florina stared at him with a nervous look.

Mark observed the scene play out while mentally laughing, everything was taking a turn in the right direction and if the continued like so Lyn would be able to meet her only family with little to no trouble.

As for the two newest members of Lyndis's legion Wil might have an interesting story or two to tell and as for Florina. At this point all Mark knew was that getting to know her was going to be interesting to at the very least, key words "very least".

* * *

**I hope you liked it i put more effort into then with the previous ones which I hoped payed off and I plan to maintain the increased effort from this point forward. In the mean time I need to work on the chapters to a few of my other stories so the next update may take a while.  
**


	5. presistant enemy

**Ok so here's the fifth chapter to this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FE**

* * *

"It seems as if we'd running into nothing but encountering trouble as of late." Sain said.

"Would it make happier of we were to run into female bandits?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"Why yes, imagine it, so many beautiful maidens all gathered in a single place, such a world would be paradise."

Kent face palmed in annoyance before speaking.

"I swear that carefree attitude is going death of you one of these days."

"Then I shall have to make sure to woe them before that time approaches."

"Sain I don't think any woman will be interested in being woed if they're meeting you on the field of battle, as an enemy no less."

"How can you say such a thing? There can be no such woman who does not desire to swept off her feet by a gallant knight such as my self."

Meanwhile Florina and Lyn were having their own private chat while Will watched Sain and Kent bicker.

The archer had to admit both of the cavaliers certainly filled the parts well will Kent being dutiful and Sain well...he was definitely trying to flaunt the heroic part of being a knight.

Mark just found the latter of the two to be full of himself, watching him try to flirt with Lyn only to be rejected was amusing and when it came to the flirtatious knight approaching Florina, in simple terms Mark held a view of it being funny and idiotic at the same time due to Sain's persistence.

Becoming more immersed on his own inner thoughts Mark began to wonder how he ended in Sacea and where he was from. Regardless of how hard he may have tried to recall something all that came up was an endless blank.

So far the only other person who knew was Lyn and if Mark was to be honest he'd prefer it to stay that way. It wasn't a personal attachment to Lyn that derived his desire for secrecy but rather a feeling of insecurity, for a reason that Mark himself couldn't figure out he felt the need to be cautious about who he let know about his memory loss.

Lyn didn't come off as the type to tell someone the personal business of another person unless she knew them well enough, luckily the only person among the party who met that criteria was Florina and considering how frightened she was of any and all men it was unlikely she'd ask about anything pertaining to Mark himself.

That being said the fact that Florina's phobia would most likely keep her from trying to find out anything personal about Mark was the only convenience it had, beyond that it was more or less an unwanted obstacle.

Mark wanted to at the very least establish a basic acquaintance relationship with everyone, this of course included Florina but her fear of men kind of made getting to know her beyond the fact that she was a Pegasus knight easier said than done. Still one could not hold her fear against her, everyone had something that made them insecure even if they refused to admit it.

Regardless that still left the question of how to approach the shy girl, requesting help was a questionable and potentially shaky option.

Lyn would be the first person to come to mind, however with all the preoccupation she had making sure Florina was in a comfortable state of mind in spite of the fact she was surrounded by men, so the circumstances didn't really leave the option open.

Kent might be willing to to try and help but he didn't seem like the type who specialized in dealing with someone with a case as unique as Florina's.

Sain was not even worth taking into consideration. It wasn't personal, in fact Mark found Sain's antics at humor to be quite entertaining, he always found some way to lighten the mood of the whole group, however when it came to finding a way to approach Lyn's friend without scaring her, Sain was probably...on second thought he was the absolute last person Mark wanted to bring into the matter, he knew the green clad knight meant no harm but odds were likely that Sain would try to use the matter as an opportunity to try and flirt with Florina which would make things worse.

Wil having just met Florina all too recently probably wouldn't know what to do, plus being an archer wouldn't help the situation any.

All in all Mark have to handle the situation on his own. How exactly he'd do this was exactly something he'd have to think of another time. As of now he was to tired to think of anything as complex as approaching Florina in a manner that wouldn't frighten the girl out of her wits.

The group had been traveling on foot for the past few days which Included the majority of the current day which was close to ending with that sun starting to set.

"Ah I truly do wish we could find a proper place to sleep soon I tire of having to use a tent." Sain moaned.

"Stay focused on the mission you lout." Kent said trying to snap some sense of duty into his companion.

"Oh? But surely you must also want a proper bed to rest your head."

"We've other priorities at the moment, we can worry about proper beds afterwords."

"I'd not worry too much about any obstacles we may face, with our legion we'll be able to best any foe."

"That overconfidence will be the death of you."

At this Mark decided to join in for humors sake.

"Oh and here I thought it would be woman that would lead Sain to his death." The tactician said referring the Kent's earlier remark.

"So it seems that our tactician has developed a sense of humor." Sain pointed out.

"How do you mean?"

"Originally I thought you to be as boon as Kent if not more."

"Hey!"Mark exclaimed while the rest of the party save for Kent bursted out laughing at Sain's teasing comment.

Soon after the usual bickering between Kent and Sain continued giving the other members of the legion had an occasional laugh courtesy of the latter's jokes.

As the group continued on Mark soon spotted what looked like a fort. However it was run down to an extent.

Also taking notice was Wil who smiled and spoke up.

"It looks as if we may have found a place to rest for the night after all."

"This filthy place? Surely you jest!" Exclaimed Sain.

"This is probably the best location we're going to find and at least we have an actual roof over our heads." Marks said.

Lyn giggled a bit before entering the conversation.

"Oh my, it seems you have a optimistic side to you after all."

"You didn't think so before."

"To be truthful I honestly was starting to find you to be kind of gloomy. What with how you take your strategic planning so seriously."

"I simply prefer not to underestimate any dangers we may face."

"That is understandable but it may do you some good to be a bit more positive at times."

Turning her gaze to the aged structure Lyn continued.

"As for this fort it'll do for tonight though I'll probably just sleep outside, I like the feeling of the nightly breeze."

"I don't mind resting here." Wil said.

"As long as with Lyn I'll be fine." Florina announced

"If this is what you wish milady then I'll agree to this accommodation." Kent announced.

"Then it's decided, you already know my opinion." Mark said and soon after Sain made himself known.

"And for your protection you have one of the most valiant knights and all of Lycia."

"Sain you and I will be on watch duty." Kent said.

"Ah but of course."

"Do keep an ever vigilant eye." Mark said.

"Do you doubt my bravery as a knight sir tactician? I assure you that you may rest easy for I am at your side."

"...It would seem our gallant Knight is taking a liking to someone who's not a woman."

"Well of course I've taken a liking to you even if you're a man like me. How could I no..." Sain stopped in mid sentence when he fully registered what Mark had actually meant.

"OH HEAVENS NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I ONLY HAVE LOVE FOR WOMAN I ASSURE YOU!"

At this Lyn, Will, and even Florina who had been reserved save for her socializing with Lyn had all burst out laughing more than they ever had before dating the entire day. Even Kent had maintained a constant duty devoted demeanor found himself snorting.

Sain was too embarrassed to say anything further.

"Don't take it to heart, it was only a joke." Mark said.

The statement served to ease Sain's embarrassment somewhat but regardless he couldn't find it in himself to reply.

After Lyn had finally been done with her fit of laughter she spoke.

"Since it's decided who will be on watch duty why don't the rest of us head inside?"

"I've no objection." Wil stated before head in the entrance.

Following behind were Lyn and Florina. Heading further into the fort Lyn looked around and discovered that there was another entrance to the east side. If one went further in there was a another room which oddly enough foot steps could be heard coming from which was something that didn't fail to jerk the nomad's attention.

"Who's there's?"

In response to Lyn's question a young woman dressed in commoner clothes emerged from the shadows.

"Forgive me I never meant to startle you, I'm Natalie and I was merely looking for someone."

"And who is it your looking for might I ask?"

"My husband Docras. He left earlier today to find medicine but hasn't come back-ow."

Natalie suddenly clutched her leg which was something that didn't go unnoticed by Lyn who questioned Natalie immediately.

"The medicine you spoke of is it for your leg?"

XXXXX

"Sain I already said I was sorry what more do you want?"

"Do you not realize what is you gave done?" Sain asked.

"I played a simple joke on you." Mark replied in a calm voice.

"You've sullied my good name!"

"Ohhh and here I was wondering how you'd do that yourself." Mark said while trying to hold back a smirk that was on the verge of surfacing.

Kent watched the two bicker (cosmetically) with a mixture of annoyance and amusement before resuming his own watch duty looking around it didn't take much time for the knight to spot a group of strangers who had the look of bandits n the distance.

With his intuition telling him that the strangers were hostile Kent rode over to where Sain and Mark were.

"Enemies are upon us we need to tell the others."

Sain looked confused while Mark's expression became serious, looking in the direction Kent came from he saw armed men advancing on the fort and judging by how spread out they were there was a high change the strangers were planning and surrounding the fort.

"Kent, Sain be ready to guard the front entrance after we alert the others."

"Right." Kent said riding off with Sain close behind. Mark continued staring at the advancing enemies while annoyance built up inside of him.

"Out of all times for these cutthroats to show up it just had to be now." He said to no one in particular.

With that he turned around and headed for the fort.

XXXXX

Natalie had finished explaining everything to Lyn about her husband and leg condition when the two knights and tactician came in through the front entrance.

"Bandit's!" Mark yelled jerking everyone's attention before continuing.

"A high number of bandits are approaching fast. Everyone be ready for a long fight."

With that everyone gathered to the entrance only to receive confirmation to the implications of what Mark had previously said.

"Not now." Wil said frustrated by the fact that he'd be denied a goddess portion on sleep.

Florina looked nervous, it was painfully obvious she was trying to hide her fear.

Lyn turned her attention to Mark.

"There's another person here, a woman named Natalie."

"Can she by any chance assist us?" Mark questioned.

"No, she's barely able to move let fight, she's in the inner part of this fort."

"Good if she stays there it'll at least make it easier to keep her out of harm's way. "

"Agreed."

"Are there any other entrances or broken sections of wall?"

An answer was received however it was by Wil.

"Yes there's another eastern entrance as well as a worn down section of the wall on the western front, for now it still stands but it could be brought down with enough force."

"Ok then." Mark said before addressing everyone.

"Sain, Kent I want you two to defend the front entrance as I decided before, Lyn judging by the fact the entrance we all used to enter is the main one it's safe to assume that the eastern one is meant to be an escape route, I saw the enemy spreading out preparing to come at this from all sides so it's a safe bet to say they'll try and use the other entrance also. I need you to hold that entrance to the best of your abilities."

With a simple nod Lyn ran off to the other entrance leaving Mark who turned to the Archer and Pegasus knight.

"Wil there's a good chance the enemy will try to break through the section you mention I'd like you to dispatch of as many as you can or better yet if possible stop their attempt all together, if you can manage the second solution then rejoin Kent and Sain and assist them, Florina."

"Ye-yes?" The girl said shaking.

"I want you to go with Wil, if the enemy breaks through the ruined section I want you to hold them just long enough for Wil to get distance between himself and the enemies then rejoin Kent and Sain along with him."

Florina shot a nervous glance at Wil before turning back to Mark.

"Um ok."

"Good I'll be with Kent and Sain at the front if you two manage to do away with all your foes then rejoin us."

XXXXX

On the eastern side Lyn was already engaged in battle with a brigand who swung his axe at her only for Lyn to avoid the attack by jumping back before following up with a forward lunge that resulted in the bandit being impaled through the stomach before Lyn pulled her weapon out.

Turning to her next target which was a sword user much like herself Lyn held the mani katti at the ready.

Running towards the bandit Lyn swung her sword diagonally upwards but the attack was parried and the bandit swung his own sword horizontally forcing Lyn to block the blow.

The swordsman then tried to use a forward thrust intending to run Lyn through.

The Sacean lord side stepped the attack and counter with a cut to her opponent's throat dropping him almost instantly.

However just as things were looking up they turned sour when a hand axe soared through the air and made a moderate gash in Lyn's arm.

Looking around frantically Lyn managed to see the flying axe return to the hand of it's user just in the nick of time.

The said user was a man with a muscular build sporting a yelling sleeveless shirt. He had short red hair and an expression that showed self loathing.

What snagged Lyn's attention was that the man's appearance matched the description Natalie had given Lyn.

"Are you by any chance the one named...Docras?"

The axe wielder who had all but readied his hand axe for another throw froze for a few long moments before replying.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your wife Natalie she told me, and she's here at the fort."

"What? How can that be?"

"She came looking for you and i'm sure you're well aware of this but the bandits you work with don't value the integrity of one woman. So if you wish to protect her..."

"I already know." Docras said cutting Lyn off before tossing a Vulenary to her.

"And I don't plan on letting a single one of these thugs lay a hand on my wife." As Docras finished his declaration he threw his hand axe which went passed Lyn and decapitated and brigand that was trying to sneak up on her.

Looking at the body briefly Lyn turned back to Docras.

"I suppose I should thank you."

"You're welcome, and I offer my apologies for your injury."

"Not to worry the Vulenary you gave me should do the trick."

Scrutinizing the area one last time Lyn spoke.

"It seems that's all the enemies of this side we should head to the front entrance."

XXXXX

At the main area of the fort Sain and Kent were struggling to their limit holding back the numerous enemies.

Sain was repeatedly stabbing one enemy after another with his lance in either the hearts or another vital spot depending on which one he could get to.

Kent on the other hand was using his sword to inflict blows selectively at his enemies throats.

While both methods were dropping each individual enemy quickly more kept coming.

Mark who was keeping a certain distance kept his hand on the iron sword strapped to his back in case the time cane to use it.

Coincidentally enough one of the many axe man took notice in the young Tactician and charged after him.

Bringing down his axe the bandit attempted to kill Mark in a single blow only for Mark to jump out of the way.

The axe blade became embedded in the wall to the point that the bandit was struggling to remove it.

Seeing the opportunity laid bare Mark drew his sword and ran at the brigand.

By the time the bandit registered what was happening it was too late.

Mark's blade pierced the brigand's abdomen before he yanked the blade out. Mark was hoping that the blow was all that was needed to best the axeman since he wasn't in good enough condition to fight a full scale battle.

Unfortunately the event did not play out as Mark had hoped when the axeman got back to his feet and retrieved his weapon.

Now that the enemy had his weapon at the ready there wasn't any way Mark could fight back, the only reason he scored the first blow was simply because the bandit was distracted but now that factor was gone.

Much more to Mark's surprise an arrow suddenly found it's way into the bandit's shoulder and soon after Florina who was on foot due to having been forced to leave her steed in the deeper part of the structure since being inside the said fort prevented her from flying around freely ran by and stabbed the brigand with a surprising of skill defeating him quickly.

"Mark are you ok? We came back after the last of the foes on our side were taken care of." Wil said.

"Yes thanks to the efforts of you and Florina I am in one piece and you're absolutely sure all enemies on the west side are gone?"

"Yes there weren't very many of them so the task we were given was fairly easy."

"Good. Now I want both of you to assist Kent and Sain at the front."

"I suppose we'll be heading there as well." Another voice said causing Mark to turn his head and soon he laid eyes on Lyn.

"By all means, but who is that man with you?"

The person Mark was speaking of answered in Lyn's place.

"I'm Docras, from what I heard from your friend I understand you guys are protecting my Wife."

"If she's a woman who has trouble getting around then yes."

"You have my thanks and for today I'll be fighting on your side."

"Happy to hear it."

Without anymore words Both Docras and Lyn went off to join the everyone else.

Mark observed the fight now more at ease than he was earlier now that the bandit's advantage in numbers would be lessened.

At the same time however a feeling of frustration grew when Mark found himself wishing he could do more to help out.

It didn't help the predicament when an enemy sword user came running after the Tactician and brought his sword down.

Luckily Mark still had his own sword drawn and used it the parry the incoming attack.

Upon impact of the two blades Mark felt a surge of pain shoot throughout his body which weakened his defense.

To make matters worse the swordsman began a series of consecutive swings which Mark was forced to block each of.

Every impact caused a surge of pain within Mark's body each slightly worse than the last and as the struggle continued the pain built up so much that it eventually reached the point of being unbearable and the Tactician dropped his sword while his enemy jumped in the air with his own weapon raised.

Watching the event play out Mark closed his eyes in acceptance of what was to come.

Once the finale blow was struck the strategist's life would end there wasn't any way to avoid it at this point.

Oddly enough the blow never came. When Mark opened his eyes he saw Florina of all people standing between him and the sword wielder he tried to kill him.

The bandit smirked at the Pegasus knight and spoke.

"You certainly are a beauty so I'd prefer you stay your hand in interfering."

"I can't do that so could you stop trying to hurt our tactician?"

Mark could only stare wide eyed at Florina, he didn't think she (or anyone else do how occupied there were with their own fights) would come to his aid.

"Sorry but that twig ain't worth anything so there ain't too point in letting him live. Now move out of the way."

"...N-no."

"What was that."

"I...won't let you harm my friend's tactician." Florina said.

Holding her spear in front of her she maintained a battle ready stance.

However Mark could tell she was nervous maybe even scared. In all honesty it was understandable since she was up against an enemy who aimed to kill her and no person with a sense of sanity could just head off to fight without carrying some sense of fear.

Regardless of all that Mark was grateful to Florina for coming to his aid so suddenly.

"Ok twit I was gonna let you live and be sold but since you think yourself a tough girl we'll see how far that gets you before you die."

Without anymore words the bandit ran at Florina with his sword raises eager to kill his target.

Florina blocked the attack with pole of her lance before taking a few steps back to create distance between herself and her opponent.

Thrusting her lance forward Florina forced the swordsman to parry the blow but the head of the head cut into his shoulder causing him to stumble back.

Seeing as he was the first to become injured the bandit became enraged and ran at Florina swing his sword horizontally in an attempt to push the lance aside.

However to the mercenary's surprise Florina managed to lower the end of the lance just enough to avoid sword before bringing he lance back up and stabbing the swordsman in his leg.

The bandit fell to one knee dropping his sword soon after.

"Da-dammit how could I lose to one girl."

"U-um I don't want to kill you so...could you leave?" Florina asked.

The man responded by nodding. Believing that the bandit had really given up Florina turned to where the others were.

By the look of things the rest of the party was holding the own rather well since they were all together instead of separated.

The injured sword wielder also saw this and became shocked. Any brethren he had were no longer flooding into the entrance, if anything they were now being pushed out of the fort and with the way things were going the group of thugs were going to lose the fight hands down.

Upon the realization of this the swordsman became enraged and decided that if his side was going to lose he'd at least take one of the members from the opposing side with him.

Eyeing his target of choice the bandit ran at Florina who had her back turned. With the speed he was closing the gap between the two at, there was no chance the Pegasus knight would be able to act quickly enough to defend herself.

Soon the mercenary had his weapon at the ready eager to strike down the knight who had her back turned however just as suddenly as things progressed so perfectly they were halted when the bandit was tackled to the ground be an unknown person.

Pushing his tackler off of him the bandit saw it was none other then Mark who had interfered.

"Kid you're gonna wish you hadn't done that."

Getting back to his feet the sword wielder charged after the now standing young man who had his own sword in hand the gal to get in bandit's way.

Swinging his blade repeatedly the bandit worn down Mark's defense until the strategist lowered his blade not possessing the strength to hold the weapon up, the following result was a cut in Mark's side causing him to fall to the ground.

"I was gonna be nice and let you live but since you're so eager to die in the girl's place I'm happy to oblige."

With that the mercenary raised his sword intent on deliver the final blow but before he follow through he was impaled with a lance courtesy of Florina.

"No...I can't..."

Before the bandit could speak further Florina yanked her lance out and let his limp body fall the ground.

Florina then turned her gaze to Mark and her expression showed guilt?

Why did she have that look of all things? She hadn't done anything wrong so why?

Before Mark could ponder the question any further he felt his consciousness slip out.

* * *

**Holy god this is one of the longest and I mean longest chapters I have ever written I hope you guys like it.**

**Leave a review to let me what you think.**


	6. interlude

**OK this is actually going to be an intrulude or a chapter that takes place in between the cannon events. I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FE**

* * *

In the dead of night a village was burning. Throughout the streets people were being chased by unknown figures as well as cut down indiscriminately by the said invaders.

Amongst the villagers being attacked was a teen around the age of fifteen was running the an ally between buildings.

After emerging from the other side the boy looked around only to find the the area wasn't all that different from the previous area. Many building were half engulfed in flames and residents of the village were being slaughtered as they futilely tried to flee their killers.

The boy in question had all but given into his fear, not because he intended to fight the mysterious group of rouges but because he had a certain person he needed to save even if it ended up costing him his own life to do so.

In truth he has wished to save everyone who was still alive even if they were a complete stranger to him.

Unfortunely it wasn't within his power to do so and as a result he had to keep his focus on and only on his primary goal.

After scrutinizing the area more he eventually saw a girl around his own age running towards him. Upon recognition of who she was he dashed after her also.

The distances between the two lessened at a pace that looked slow through the former's eyes.

Weather the reason was derived from worry, the heat of the moment or some other unknown factor was something the former didn't have time to figure out. Much to his surprise the latter's eyes seemed to widen with further horror.

The said girl opened her mouth and looked as if she was trying to yell out something. Unfortunely her voice was drowned out by all the screams of the other villagers.

Had the teen boy look behind him he would have noticed a horse rider coming up behind him with sword in hand.

XXXXX

Mark's eyes slowly opened and soon after he he bahen to recall the dream he had bit dismissed before long and tried to get up but felt a surge of pain keeping him from rising from his sitting position? Managing to at the very least to move his arm Mark discovered he was propped up against a stone wall.

"Arrgg."

"You should be a bit more careful with what actions you take." A voice said.

Mark looked to Lyn who was standing a fare distance away from him.

"Wh-what...happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"All I can recall is that all of us did a lot of fighting and I was trying to stop one of our own from getting hurt...and that I was saved."

"Well what you're able to recall is correct however as a result you seemed to have suffered injury yourself."

"Really? Where?'

"In your side."

In response to Lyn's explanation Mark managed to move his arm and press his hand against his side applying a small amount of pressure.

It took a few moments but Lyn's claim was confirmed when a high amount of pain surfaced in his side causing him to cringe.

Lyn didn't fail to noticed this and no time was wasted no time in stating her disapproval.

"You shouldn't mess with the wound, its still healing and besides I'd prefer if you would cease with your reckless actions. You gave everyone quite a scare."

"Really now?" Mark asked in response to the last part of what Lyn had told him.

"Yes particularly my friend."

"You mean the Pegasus knight Florina if I remember correctly?"

"Yes. When you fell unconscious she panicked believing that you might have died."

"I'm sure I wasn't hurt that badly."

"On the contrary you were." Another more stern voice said.

Mark turned his head to see Kent who continued.

"The wound you received turned out to be much deeper than we had originally thought when we inspected it the previous night."

Mark's eyes became wide at hearing that.

"The previous night? Wait you don't mean...!"

"I do, you lost consciousness through the entire night because the amount of blood you've lost."

"How could I have lost so much?"

"As I've told you before the wound in your side a surprisingly deep, in fact the use vulenary's was barely able to close it however..."

Mark became tense unsure of what Kent would say next.

"Should you ever overexert yourself you'll risk reopening the wound."

"I see."

Kent's expression became more scornful.

"How on earth did this happen Mark?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your injury we discussed. How did you receive it?"

"From a swordsman."

"I meant how did you allow yourself to be injured at all, as a tactician you've surely been trained to scan your surroundings."

"It was for the sake of Florina."

"Lady Lyndis's friend what of her?"

"The swordsman refused to except defeat after losing to the girl and attempted to take her life when she had let her guard down, there wasn't any time to think of some perfect plan to counteract his actions so I did the only thing I could to ensure Florina's life would be saved."

"The intent is appreciated but you shouldn't be so reckless."

"Kent, what happened wasn't Mark's fault he was doing what he had to for all our sakes! It may be true he gave us all a fright but he doesn't deserve to be scolded so harshly." Lyndis said.

"My apologies milady."

"It's alright Kent I know you meant no ill intent towards Mark."

Turning to the said person Lyn continued.

"Mark if it's not to much trouble I'd like you to ease Florina's worries."

"Her worries?"

"Yes you see since you've been unconscious Florina's been blaming herself believing her failure is what allowed harm to befall you and that you may even hate her for what happened."

"Why in the world would that be the case? If anything she's the one who prevented the last battle from taking a turn for the worst, she's done her job quite well. She's no reason to blame herself for anything, if anyone's to blame for my newest injury it's the cur who caused it and I swear on mother earth and father sky that there's not the slightest chance I would ever resent Florina for anything that happened during that previous attack."

Lyn smiled at Mark's statement.

"Good if that's what you think then I believe you'll be able to cheer her up if you tell her what you told me."

"So you want me to tell her that I don't blame her for anything that's happened?"

"Yes. Did I say something weird?"

"No it's not that it's just..."

"What?"

"Your friend's fear of men may make it difficult to speak with her. As such it may be easier to deliver the message of it's by someone she's comfortable talking to."

"Oh I suppose you have a point in that regard but for her sake you must find a way to overcome it this one time, besides she may be more comfortable with me speaking with her and it is also true I may be able to convince her she's done well, I cannot speak on your behalf on the matter of weather you hate or like her."

"But."

"No buts I already told you she needs to know you're not angry with her and even with her fear of men it would be better to show her that you bear no ill will towards her than just to have someone else tell her for you."

"Ok but do you at least at have any advice on how I might be able to speak with her without frightening her half out of her wits?" Mark asked seeing on opportunity to ask Lyn for presenting itself before him.

"My only advice would be the use of subtlety."

"I see." Mark said hiding his disappointment.

The advice made sense but it wad something Mark himself had already thought of before. The problem with using the idea was that he couldn't be absolutely sure that Subtlety alone would work.

Unfortunely as things standed right then and there he'd have to take a leap of faith and hope it worked.

"Ok I guess I'm off."

"Good luck."

"Yeah I might need it more than the average person would guess." The Tactician said in a low voice so Lyn couldn't hear in order to avoided hearing more comments about how everyone found him to be too pessimistic.

As Mark made his way to the outside of the fortress he was forced to close his eyes in response to how bright the sun was.

It took a few moments but Mark's eyes eventually adjusted to the brighter setting outside.

Looking around he saw Wil amd Sain talking, the latter looked (slightly) dejected by something but what it was something Mark would have to figure out later.

Walking around the outside area Mark spotted Florina faster than he thought he would courtesy of her Pegasus.

Mark stopped and started at the shy girl. By the way her head hung downwards it was obvious Florina wasn't in high spirit's. The tactician some time to contemplate what he may say but he couldn't think of anything that would remedy the situation in a single instant.

Deciding to just meet the predicament head on Mark headed towards Florina at a slow pace as not to scare her off then stopped and kept a certain distance from her when he was certain he was at least in hearing range.

"Excuse me Florina?"

The Pegasus knight in training looked up shocked to see Mark of all people.

"O-oh Mark!...can I...help...you?"

Rubbing the back of his head Mark replied.

"Florina if you're not to insecure with it I'd like to speak with about our latest battle."

Florina practically flinched upon hearing of the subject Mark brought up and closed her eyes while her body started to shake, to add on to Florina state tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

The actions surprised Mark a lot, he already knew the lavender haired girl was upset but he never would have thought things ran as deep as they did.

Long moments of silence followed before Florina spoke in a quiet voice that Mark could badly hear.

"I'm sorry...I'm...sorry...I'll do better protecting you from now on." From the tone in Florina's voice be it obvious she was about to cry.

"Florina it's ok you did your job just fine!" Mark exclaimed wanting to sway the girl's mood in a better direction.

The said girl's eyes shot open at this.

"It's ok." Mark said in a calmer voice.

"Really...you mean...yo-you're not mad at me for..."

"There's no way I would begrudge you when you haven't done anything wrong."

"You... mean it?"

Mark now wore a kind hearted smile.

"Of course."

"But your injury."

"That was caused by that swordsman who I was trying to keep from hurting you."

"You were...um does that...mean you actually...?"

Having a very good idea of what the young girl was going to ask next Mark answered.

"The scoundrel who hurt me tried to kill you when your back was turned, there was no time to think so I did what I could to ensure your safety."

"But...why...would you d-do something like that for me?"

"Florina I want to ensure every member of our party lives to see the end of this journey which means I intend to make sure no one is sacrificed or lost on the field of battle."

Florina only stared at Mark unsure of how to reply.

"Remember this Florina every member of our legion lives hold value as such they're worth protecting, including you own."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I don't regret protecting you even with the injury I received." Mark said before turning around and walking away a few steps before stopping and speaking one last time.

"And also I'm thankful to you for saving my life and I hope you'll continue assist us."

Florina found herself unable to reply and merely stared in puzzlement at Marks retreating form. He didn't resent her or blame her for his injury? He didn't think of her has a burden? He wanted her continual assistance? Florina was nothing short of confused however at the same time a spark of relief and even joy weld up inside of her.

As Mark made his way back to the fort he found himself wondering why he had such a gruesome dream before he woke up.

Question weld up in his mind but in the end Mark forced them all to the back of his mind deducing that finding out what the legion's next course of action would be took priority.

In spite of this however one factor the tactician couldn't shake was how real the dream felt almost as if it was a far off memory.

XXXXX

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Lyn asked.

The person she was questioning was none other then Docras.

Earlier before Lyndis even came upon Mark at the moment he woke up she spoke with Docras and Natalie.

The former decided that he wanted to join Lyn's group.

Lyn herself was rather appalled by the request and by the fact that the latter agreed to it.

"It's fine besides I need a way to earn money and it's the least I can do to repay you and the others for protecting my wife.

"Very well I'll gladly accept your aid." Lyn said.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of this interlude. Erk and Serra's intro's along with the next fight.**

**When it came to the main scene with Mark and Florina made my decisions based off their characters in this particular story.**

**Mark in terms of personality is intended to be a realist meaning he's not one to get too complacent in his or his comrades abilities for fear of one of his decisions leading the others to their end all the while being supportive which was shown in the first chapter of the story when he encouraged Lyn not to give up when she was on the losing end. Also he can be extremely kind when needed as shown in the scene with Florina.**

**As for Florina well it's more than likely obvious that I want to maintain her original character. In the game I got the impression she starts off as someone was timid and extremely reliant on Lyn for almost if not everything and is unsure of her own abilities. As such she at least to me personally comes off as the type who would take it real hard if something happened bad to one of her allies because of her or in the scenario of this story something bad that played out in a way that would lead Florina to fal****sely believe the (near) tragedy was her own fault. However throughout the game Florina's confidence in herself grows and it will in this story along with her fighting prowess.**

**Overall the scene is supposed to establish a relationship between the two characters which will deepen as the story progresses.**

**All in all I hope I did a good job but I suppose I'll have to wait for the newest reviews to find out.**


	7. durable enemy

**I apologize for the long wait but now the seventh chapter is finally here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FE**

* * *

"Once we pass into the border of Lycia the ganolen Bandits should leave us alone." Wil announced.

"So we'll be able travel to Cealin without danger then!" Sain exclaimed believing the worst part of the journey was over. The statement didn't fail to reach the ears of Mark who immediately voiced his doubt.

"You forget there's still one more obstacle in our way."

"I see you are as boon as ever. Still I'd like to inquire as to what it is I'm forgetting."

"Lundgren." Kent said in Mark's place.

"Are you certain? He hasn't made any attempt on our lives since the time Kent and I first met Lady Lyndis."

"I'd suspect one of two reasons for that." Mark said.

"And what might these reasons be?" Lyn asked.

"Either he believes you to be dead which if true would be beneficial since it would mean we'd face little to no danger until we reached Cealin itself."

"And the second reason?"

"He's readying his underlings to oppose us when we get to Cealin or at the very least deep enough into Lycia."

"What would be our best course of action then?" Kent asked.

"To be ready to face enemies that working for Lundgren directly."

"As you say."

"We don't have to worry about such curs for the moment fortunately." Sain stated wearing an ear to ear smile.

"What are you thinking Sain? With that grin I know something devious is going through that deplorable mind of yours."

"Whatever do you mean? I'm only looking forward to sleeping at the inn after so many days of camping."

"Go on."

"And I hear the lady of the inn is quiet lovely."

"It would seem Mark has a good grasp of you." Kent said.

"In what regard?" Sain questioned.

"He realizes how deplorable your behavior is."

"Regardless of Sain's motives, an inn will do nicely." Lyn said.

"As you say milady." Kent replied while Sain continued smiling in contemplation of the future.

"It'll be nice to have a more peaceful sleep after so long." Florina said.

As everyone continued to converse Mark notice to other unknown figures approaching.

"Wil it seems your previous assumption may be wrong."

"But that can't be! With how close we are to the border of Lycia bandits shouldn't be so bold as to pursue us anymore." The pherean archer exclaimed.

"I truly wish you were right however." Mark said before two figures showed up.

"So this is where you scum went!" Yelled one of them

"You still insist on challenging us?" Lyn questioned.

"Yeah if we let you go people will start thinking we've gone soft." The second figure said.

"I see no reason to care for the reputation of mere cut throats. While I have no desire for needless blood shed I won't hesitate to cut you down if you get in our way."

The first figure laughed at the declaration from the Sacean before retorting.

"The name's Bug remember it with your dying breath when I make it regret what you did to our brethren."

With that Bug and the other bandit ran off and before long other figures started revealing themselves in the distance.

Coincidentally what could only be described as an ear shattering scream could be near by at that time.

XXXXX

"Erk? Erk? EEEEEEEEEERRK!" A pink haired cleric screamed.

"I'm right behind you." A boy who had the look of a mage said as he covered his ears.

"Oh good I thought you might have ran off."

The boy named Erk muttered something about running being tempting before speaking directly to the cleric.

"I didn't, I've been following you since...I can't even remember anymore."

"Geez you really have no sense of direction do you?" The cleric said.

"Aren't you the one who said this was the right way?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" The cleric asked putting her hands on her hips.

"There has to be some mistake."

"What are you babbling about?"

"I was told to I was to escort a frail noble to Ostia."

"Yes I'm that noble."

"You may be of Noble lineage but you are by no means frail. Even the most hardened criminal would flee after five minutes of your company."

"Hmph"

"Anyway here's your money back I'm leaving."

"No Erk, your mine, MIIIIINNNNEEEE. I mean your so neat and tidy, the kind of escort that a fine noble lady like myself needs."

"So if I stopped being neat and tidy you'd find another escort?"

"NO!" The cleric screamed.

Suddenly an arrow flew by the girl imbedding itself in the ground next to her.

"What was that?!"

Erk sighed before turning in the direction the arrow came from.

A bandit holding a bow was aiming another arrow at the two.

"Erk do something." The cleric demanded.

"You two are in league with that she devil aren't you? Well now you're gonna die for it." The archer yelled out.

"There is no amount of money that's worth this much stress." Erk moaned before speaking to the girl he wad escorting.

"Serra stay behind me."

The pinkette did exactly what Erk suggested as the Archer focused his attention on the mage.

"So you want to die first eh?" The bandit boasted before letting an arrow loose which grazed Erk's shoulder.

"Let's see how you fair against my magic."

"Huh?" The bandit asked.

Erk pulled out a tome and opened it, soon after the text inside started glowing red and a sphere of fire manifested in the air. In mere seconds the flame flew towards the archer who was too occupied trying to comprehend what he was seeing to notice he was in danger and hit him severely singing the front of his body.

The archer screamed out as he was engulfed in flame before the fire subsided revealing the now dead bandit's body to be extremely chard.

XXXXX

"Was that magic?" Mark who had been viewing the event with the mage and archer asked. He had heard a small bit about magic from Kent during the group's travels to Cealin which had been covered so far, but had yet to ever view magic being utilized on the battle field since the time he met Lyn.

The description he received from Kent more or less matched that of what he was viewing.

However seeing it in real life was most definitely an experience to remember.

"Mark those two do not seem to be fighting along side the bandits I'd like to speak with them." Lyn declared referring to mage and girl with him.

"We're in agreement there, if those two aren't working with the bandits they may be willing to help us."

"Right." Lyn said before dashing off towards the two individuals.

Scrutinizing the area Mark spotted two lone Brigands one to the north and another to the east, farther away were two axemen with an archer following close behind.

In the lead of the rest of the enemy group was a lone swordsman who advanced on everyone eager to take out any enemy he could.

Mark found himself questioning weather the said mercenary was suicidal, overconfident, or just plain stupid. The tactician was guessing either the second or third possibility, the latter had a slightly higher chance of proving to be true if one took the distance between the swordsman and his allies.

There was the possibility of other enemies out further in the distance but of there were Mark couldn't see them and there wasn't any time to have Florina scout the area.

Taking the information he had gathered so far from his observation he came to a decision.

Turning to the individuals under his command Mark addressed everyone.

"We have three lone enemies and a small group further away."

"Would would you have us do?" Kent questioned.

"I want you and Sain to take care of the lone brigands in the distance and for Florina to dispatch of the swordsman that's closest to our group."

"But shouldn't someone help Florina? She's still a knight in training you know. I'd be more than happy to volunteer."

Though Sain may have meant well his comment only served to make the shy Pegasus feel belittled.

She felt rather relieved since the time Mark had told her that he was thankful to her for the precious battle and also for the fact he didn't come to doubt her ability because of his near death experience.

Hearing Sain voice his doubt (though he didn't actually mean for it to come off so negatively) of her capability to do things on her own dampened her spirits rather deeply, however...

"You may be right Sain, but I'll not change my decision. In spite of what you may believe she's more capable than you think." Mark said.

This statement was also heard by Florina who eyed the tactician with a sense of curiosity while he continued.

"Regardless of what any of you believe I know Florina is dependable."

Florina found herself caught off guard by the comment. A good portion of her mind was trying to register if she heard him correctly. He said he found her dependable right? Florina felt a new odd emotion in herself.

It felt like a particular type of determination, in simple terms Florina wanted to show that Mark's unexpected faith in her was not wasted. Much like with her cherished friend Lyn the lavender haired girl found herself wanting Mark to acknowledge her more. Even if the feeling was only faint it still existed.

Turning to the said girl Mark spoke again this time his words were directed at the Pegasus knight.

"Florina are you up to the task?"

"Ye-yes...I can do it." Florina stated.

"Good, after you, Kent and Sain are finished with your tasks I want you to join up with Docras and Wil and dispose of small group of bandits further in the distance." Mark said before addressing the archer amongst the legion

"Wil there's an archer amongst them so I want you to make sure they die efficiently."

With orders having been received everyone headed off towards their targets/destinations.

XXXXX

In the thicker part of the forest Lyn was locked in battle with a fairly skilled sword wielder.

After introducing herself to the mage and cleric Lyn discovered the bandits had unnecessarily dragged the two individuals into the fray. Soon after Lyn suggested that Erk and Serra fight along side her party but before either of the two could give a reply two bandits showed up and attack the group.

What followed soon after was the said fight Lyn was engaged in.

Not far away was Erk who sent a fire ball at an axemen who managed to dodged the magic oriented attack before trying to follow through with a vertical swing of his axe which Erk narrowly avoided before countering a second fire ball that was avoid by the Brigand who used the forest as cover.

On Lyn's end she found herself receiving a gash in her shoulder. Her opponent to her surprise had a fair amount of skill with a blade.

He wasn't on par with Lyn herself(the fact that he had more gashes on him than Lyn herself was proof of that) he had enough skill that Lyn found herself putting in a good amount of effort to best him.

The Nomad herself found the predicament both good and bad. Good in the sense that she would without a doubt become stronger from the confrontation and bad in the sense that the fight was dragging on longer then she had intended.

Serra who was staying a safe distance away grew frustrated from the fight taking as long as it did.

"Erk hurry up and defeat that bafoon so we can hurry on to Ostia!"

Serra screeching voice caught the attention of the axeman. Forgetting about Erk the bandit was about to advance on Serra with the intent of capturing her so she could be sold later.

The action proved to be a fatal mistake when it gave Erk the opening he needed to strike the brigand down.

At the same time Lyn managed to parry a slash from her opponent before slicing him across to the chest killing him almost instantly.

Turning to face the two Lyn spoke.

"Come with me, it would be best if we fought together."

"That sounds reasonable enough." Erk said.

"I'm gracious enough to lend a helping hand." Serra declared.

"That good. If we're in agreement then we should find the others."

"You mean the party you were with?" Erk questioned.

"Yes."

XXXXX

Florina was a moderately difficult time with her opponent.

She may have had the advantage in terms of weaponry but the skill of her opponent made up for it unfortunately.

As a result everytime Florina tried to fly in to attack the mercenary either dodged or parried her attacks.

The process carried on and the fight became somewhat of a never ending stalemate.

Growing annoyed with the said deadlock the bandit decided to attack.

Lunging forward the mercenary swing his weapon repeatedly at the now retreating Pegasus knight until she took to the air outside of the reach of his sword.

The sword wielder not thinking any of his actions through gave chase to the knight as she flew in the direction of a hill.

Florina while in the air was trying to regain her bearing. The last few attacks she had to avoid came to close to her and her Pegasus for comfort

But regardless of what was happened so far Florina felt she could not turn tail and leave.

She assured everyone that she could handle this opponent. If it turned out she was wrong what would Lyn think? What would the other's think? She didn't even want to think about that possibility.

Before Florina's train of thought could be processed any further the sword wielder had caught up to her.

During the brief fall back Florina had gradually lowered her Pegasus to the ground, because of this she was now low enough for the running swordsman who had by some miracle(for him) kept up too attack .

Thrusting his sword out in front of him the bandit intended to pierce the Pegasus's general body figuring if he took out the flying horse then his real target couldn't run away anymore.

Since he was oblivious to agile Pegasi could be the following result of the overconfident bandit's actions were his sword piercing the hill and Florina flying in a wide horizontal arch like path before flying up behind the swordsman who was struggling to remove his weapon. Because he wasn't paying anymore attention to Florina it was rather easy for the said girl to pierce him in his back puncturing his lunge in the process.

After a bit of bleeding out along with internal bleeding the mercenary felt his life come to an end.

Pulling her lance from his body Florina took flight hurrying back to Mark and the others.

XXXXX

"So you're the one who got is into this mess. How are you going to get us out?" Serra said

Mark's was annoyed beyond what words could describe. The girl he had met a minute ago was rude,loud mouthed, and really, REALLY annoying. How someone get give such an irritating impression of themselves in such a short time span and not even know of it was something that was well beyond the Tactician's realm of understanding.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well everyone in your party follows your orders."

"And?"

"That makes you their leader and therefore the only reason me and Erk are in this mess is because of your poor leadership."

For the first time since he was found on the plains of Sacea Mark felt extreme anger.

"Why you...!"

"Mark calm yourself." Lyn said before turning to Serra and Erk.

"If you two intend to fight with us you'll both need to follow Mark's orders."

"It's much more reasonable than the errand I'm on now so I have no objections." Erk said.

"You group looks like their in need of help so I'll lend a hand." Serra declared.

Mark now having cooled off from his previous iteration spoke.

"If we're all in agreement let's find Docras and Wil."

XXXXX

Kent had easily dispatched of his opponent to the north. Heading back he wondered how Sain faired, he was skilled not but often had his focus set on the wrong goal at times, as such Kent often had to make sure his long friend didn't do anything too foolhardy.

Speaking of Sain the green clad, lady loving knight had returned.

"Sain you're late." Kent said after waiting almost a full ten minutes for Sain.

"I apologize, my opponent wouldn't stop swatting away my lance with his axe so defeating him took more time then I intended."

"Don't you have a sword?"

"I've not had the chance to get one."

"You imbecile, there was an armory back in the town where we met Wil and Florina."

"Really?"

Kent face palmed in annoyance, if he knew Sain was going to be this irresponsible he would have gotten a second sword to give to Sain in advance back in Bulger.

Regardless there was a battle going on so he didn't have time to worry about such things.

Since they were on horse it didn't take Kent and Sain much time to catch up with Wil and Docras.

"So you've finally caught up." Wil said.

"We would have had Sain been more attentive with the weapons he brought with him." Kent said.

"I come now, I've bested my foe none the less."

"If you guys are here we should be able to take out the bandits gathered further to the east." Docras stated.

"You may be right but I'd rather we wait for the others and receive f it there orders from Mark. It shouldn't take him long to rejoin us."

"I agree but I also prefer that the others show up soon." Wil said.

In the distance to the east all the remaining bandits were gathering.

The group consisted of the subordinate brigands, an archer, a mercenary sword wielder, and the leader.

"These cowords are better than we thought. Boys show no mercy not even to the woman."

XXXXX

Mark, Lyn, Florina who had rejoined them, and the two magic users were heading northwest to the area where the mountains came to an end.

Seeing as there weren't any signs of enemies on the west side Mark decided to check the other.

The rest of the legion should have also been there with the three lone bandits gone, the small enemy group that was spotted before had been located just at the location where the mountains came to an end.

As everyone continued Mark began to wander just how persistent these bandits were going to be. With how close the legion was to the border ld Lycia one would have thought Wil's assumption to be correct but the current battle being fought proved otherwise.

None of that mattered however, what did was deciding what the next course of action would be after the fighting was done thought not at the current moment.

As of right now the best decision to make would be to make sure every bandit was dead, that way if anymore came along their initial chase would be delayed due the knowledge of their brethren being slain being late in reaching them. The following result would be a massive head start for the legion.

After another minute or two of walking Mark and those with with found the rest of the legion.

"Lady Lyndis, Mark, Florina it's good to see you're unharmed." Kent said.

Mark wasted no time in replying.

"Likewise Kent but let us be done with any remaining enemies before enjoying our reunion."

"Agreed but I must ask who are those two?" Kent asked gesturing to the two unfamiliar figures.

Serra answered before Mark could.

"I'm Serra, a most gracious Cleric, and this is my vassal Erk."

The mage sighed in annoyance, throughout the entire trip the girl he had been accompanying had been unbearable, and now she had somehow come under the impression he was her servant? Over his dead body, just escorting the girl had been a nightmare. Serving her mine as well been hell on earth for anyone.

"I see." Kent said replying to Serra's introduction.

"Now that introductions are out of the way let's finish off the last of the bandits." Mark said

"Very well what are your orders?"

Looking over at the remainder of the enemy Forces that were still somewhat of a distance away and advancing and making a mental note of the different units amongst the enemy numbers Mark smiled.

If what he was viewing was the last of the enemy numbers (which odds of that being the case were close to hundred judging from how they were all gathered in one spot) then victory would more than likely come swiftly.

"I want you, Sain and Docras to take on the brigands. Wil I still want you to make sure that the enemy archer dies and quickly at that."

"Very well I'm certain I can manage." Wil replied.

"Florina after the enemy archer is dead I want both you and Wil to dispose of the mercenary."

Finally turning to Lyn Mark gave his finale order.

"Lyn I want you to fight and defeat the leader of the group."

"I be sure to cur him down quickly and be done with it." Lyn declared.

"And as for you two, I want you both to be ready to support anyone you may need it." Mark said to the two magic users.

"I'm happy to help." Serra said maintaining her smiled.

"I'm sure my magic will be of great use." Erk said.

"Good the let us finish this fight."

As Mark had said that the bandits had come upon the group and an all put clash began.

Everyone went fort their assigned targets and the final segment of the skirmish played out moderately well. The only ones who needed any extra support was Sain due to his disadvantage with the weapon triangle from Erk and Wil needed to be healed by Serra because after taking out the bandit archer the Mercenary who Florina was fighting decided to turn his attention to Wil and try to attack him. Luckily Florina was quick enough to stop the sword user before he had a chance a inflict any fatal wounds on Wil so healing him was an easy task for Serra.

"DIE." the leader named Bug yelled as he swung Axe at Lyn. The sacean lord had managed to inflict a wound or two but Bug proved to be more durable then the average brigand. Because this Lyn was having a rather hard time. It was rather convenient she never dropped her guard but as the fight dragged Lyn found herself losing a good amount of stamina while Bug was still going strong. In simple terms Bug was outlasting Lyn.

Mark had found himself rather surprised by the turn of events, he knew not to underestimate his opponent, but to think mere bandits could have individuals as tough as Bug was, it was a sight to see(though under the current circumstances it wasn't a Positive one).

It didn't take long for Kent to try and aid Lyn but the only result that was achieved was a few more miner injuries to but beyond that Kent's intervention do that didn't much.

Mark grew frustrated by this turn of events. The only two people amongst the party who were suited to fight the bandit leader could only do so much.

Unfortunely extra support from a third person wasn't exactly an option that offered good variety. Docras's hand axe was broken from the use it had seen, Wil had only a small number of arrows on him and Mark didn't believe it wise to use them all on one opponent since there was a high chance of future confrontations.

Sain and Florina were out of consideration since they both carried lances and Serra was a healer so she couldn't even enter combat, however the sill left...

Before the thought process of the strategist could be continued any further Bug was suddenly hit with a fire ball and miraculously the said magic was very effective.

_'I see, so that black heart's best defense was only being able to endure physical attacks.'_

Sword cuts may have had only the bare minimal effect but magic was another story.

"You're...all...scum." Bug said now barely able to move.

"Lyn finish him now!" Mark exclaimed.

Without replying Lyn now rushed the next to defenseless bandit and slipped passed his guard easily before stabbing him in the heart.

XXXXX

Victory had been achieved and most of the legion had now made camp.

The sun was setting and the tactician along with Kent were heading back to the camp sat.

Docras,Wil,Lyn and Florina were all sitting around a fire chatting idly.

When everyone took notice of the knight and Tactician their attention was immediately drawn to the items they carried.

Kent carried a sword and axe in both hands while mark carried an iron lance in one hand and pouches in the other. One contained vulenarys and the other contained arrows.

"Here." Mark said tossing the arrow pouch to Wil before continuing.

"Those arrows should last you a good while."

"Thanks."

"And this is for you." Mark said to Florina surprising the Pegasus knight while trying to give her the iron lance

"M-me?"

"Yes I figured since you seem to be improving your skill with a lance you might be able to use this in the near future after you improve just a bit more."

"I...um?" Florina started before going silent.

Mark suddenly started cursing his actions now realizing that he had forgotten that Florina was frightened of men and as such overlooked the need for subtlety in his approach.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you!" He exclaimed.

"N-no...it's...it's fine...thank you Mark." Florina said taking the lance from him.

Lyn smiled at the scene before, in all honesty she found it rather humorous how Mark practically started to panic after he realized he almost frightened Florina, it had taken lot not to laugh.

Meanwhile Kent gave Docras an iron axe. "I knew it's not like your previous hand axe but it was the best we could manage." Kent said.

"It'll do." Docras replied.

Looking around the camp Mark changed the subject.

"Where's Sain?" He asked as a rather odd sense came over him telling him that the flirtatious was up to something he would by no means like.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I decided to try and amp up some of Serra's habits for the sake of humer. If it was a bad idea I'd like to know soon.**

**made Bug (mostly) impervious to attacks from Lyn and Kent because in the game he had a fair amount of defense and no resistance.**

**So I wanted to incorporate that factor into the fight scene in this story as well as make it a difficult struggle for the said of entertainment on your behalf. I'm kinda wondering if I did an adequate job.**


	8. swift clash

**OK I apoligize for the wait but the chapters finally here.**

**Disclaimer I don't own FE**

* * *

His eyebrow was twitching with extreme annoyance. The reason why was because during the previous day Mark had asked where Sain was after discovering the green clad knights absent after the rest of the party had made camp for the night. For a good while the tactician's intuition told him that the scoundrelish cavalier was up to something he would be no means like.

Later that very same night Sain had returned, however Mark's intuition proved to be true when he discovered Sain had not returned alone. With him was the traveling mage Erk and the noisy Serra.

While Mark didn't hate the latter of the magic users he found her to be really,REALLY annoying and didn't not want to see her again so soon after having the displeasure of dealing with the said girl once.

Erk seemed as if he was equally annoyed by Sain's actions but for different reasons.

Now as fate would have it Serra had decided to join the party for reasons only father sky knew of.

"Sain I've come to realize you've a habit doing blunderous things, but this is the worst." Mark groaned.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Why did have to tell the noisy girl about our endeavors?"

"How could I not be truthful to such an angelic maiden? Such an atrocious thing would be a crime." Sain said never dropping his usual smile.

"I swear your love for woman will be the death of you one of these days."

"Ah now you sound like Kent, if I didn't know any better I'd say the two of you were brothers."

"You realize we're nothing alike in terms of appearance correct?"

"Ah yes, but you both act so serious that one would be led to believe you two were related."

"I believe that's just your own assumption."

"Well he's right." An annoying third voice said belonging to Serra which continued.

"You and that other Knight along with my Vassel are so uptight, honestly you should loosen up a bit and you in particular should show a little more gratitude for my generosity in joining your party."

"I've no time for this." Mark said distancing himself from Serra who was heard yelling something about not ignoring her. As far as the leader of the party (during the battles) was concerned, tuning out the pinkette was the best action to take, especially since he didn't feel up to the task of bucking with her.

Eventually the tactician made his way over to the dutiful red clad knight.

"Are you well?" Kent asked after noticing that Mark didn't seem to be in the best of moods.

"I'm fine, just a little irritated by Sain's latest blunder."

"I'm well aware that my companion is a bit of a lout when it comes to woman, but the two magic users could prove useful."

"I won't deny that." Mark replied. He knew Kent had a point. Mage and cleric benefited the party greatly. One was able to effectively counter knights and other opponents that were impervious the physical attacks and the other's abilities could compensate for any lack of vulneraries .

The only problem was the latter's personality was not what very many people (in fact as far as Mark knew the only exception was Sain) could call appealing.

"But that's another topic from the one we need to discuss." Mark said.

"What is it that you wish to speak about?" Kent asked.

"You're well aware that Lundgren will do anything he can to stop us from reaching Cealin."

"Of course."

"And you remember what I said about him before correct?"

Kent pondered what Mark had asked before the memory came back to him.

"Are you referring to when you told us of the possible reasons for Lundgren's inaction?"

"Yes now that we've arrived in Lycia we need to be on guard."

"I don't understand, the previous day you said there was a chance the Lundgren believed us to be dead and that if it turned out to be true we'd be able to reach Cealin before we encountered anymore trouble."

"Yes but I also told you and the others that there was also the chance that Lundgren has prepared his forces to oppose us in advance."

"I may have a countermeasure for that."

"Really now?"

"Yes I'll explain on the way to meet the marquess of this territory if you'd like to come with me to meet him."

"I see no harm in coming with with you, but does this mean he'll have an audience with our party?"

"Yes but first I need to speak with him and tell him of our travels."

"Very well then, it's all the more reason to accompany you to see him."

XXXXX

"So your a Lycian Noble's granddaughter are you?" Serra asked.

"Yes but how did you learn of that?" Lyn asked.

"From Sain."

"I thought as much."

"Well as noble of a Lycian myself I'll be generous enough to lend you my aid."

"While I am grateful for your help I'm also curious. What were you and Erk doing near the border of Lycia?"

"Oh we were on our way to Ostia before we ran into those thugs who attacked you."

"I see."

"Anyway I'd like to hear about this grandfather of yours."

"I'm sorry but there's not very much I can tell you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I've yet to meet him for the first time." Lyn said before scrutinizing the area and seeing that two members were absent.

"Say where are Mark and Kent?" The nomad asked.

"Those two? I think they went on ahead."

"I see."

"I seriously don't get those two at all."

"Really? They're not difficult to figure out."

"I know that but why are they so serious about everything? It's not like we'll be facing anymore bandits."

"True but it's likely we'll be facing forces from Cealin."

"What that's impossible no knight would dare to attack a member of their own Marquis' family."

"Maybe but Mark believes otherwise."

"That guy worries too much, and he's so rude too."

"Rude? He seems polite enough to me, what makes you say otherwise?"

"He ignored me!"

XXXXX

"I have to say that went better than I had hoped." Mark stated referring to the brief meeting with the Marquis of Araphan he and Kent had.

They both had went on ahead of the rest of the party to tell the Marquis of Lyn's arrival. After the task had been completed the knight and tactician headed to where the others were.

Oddly enough Mark carried an uneasy feeling in his heart since the meeting with the Marquis. While the ruler of the territory seemed polite enough something about him rubbed Mark the wrong way.

While the strategist by no means suspected the Marquis to be an enemy he just felt things were going too conveniently for some reason that Mark himself could not figure out.

"The Marquis of this territory and lord Hausen of Cealin have long enjoyed a decent friendship throughout the years." Kent said replying to Mark's previous statement.

"I see, so that's what makes him a likely ally to our cause."

"Yes, now all that's left to do is to introduce the Marquis to lady Lyndis."

"Right." Mark said falling into silence momentarily before speaking again.

"You're absolutely certain the Marquis of Araphen will aid us?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"I suppose I needed to be assured."

XXXXX

"What's taking that rude tactician and the other knight so long?" Serra complained.

Erk simply sighed but kept quiet hoping that if the cleric received total silence she herself would become quiet, weather the idea would actually work or not was something that would remained unknown when the flirtatious cavalier known as Sain spoke up.

"Please dearest Serra meeting with a Marquis tends to take time."

"Then the Marquis must be as much of a lout as that tactician of ours."

"I know you're upset that Mark ignored you but he must have had his reasons."

"What reason could he possibly have for ignoring a gracious noble lady such as myself?"

"Ones that aren't worth explaining." Said a third voice causing everyone who was waiting for confirmation that the Marquis would meet with the entirety of the party to turn to see Mark who made the previous comment along with Kent who spoke next, his words particularly being directed at Lyn.

"We should be able to speak with with the Marquis and receive his aid."

"Let's go then, if it'll make it easier to see my grandfather than I'd certainly be most grateful for the help."

"The aid of the Marquis is one thing you'll not live long enough to receive." Another voice belonging to an unknown individual said.

Everyone turned see a man who had the majority of his face concealed by pieces of cloth which was wrapped around the mouth and top of his head.

Lyndis became rather confused as to what was going on. She wasn't oblivious to danger but she (nor anyone else for the majority part) would not have thought anyone working for Lundgren would attack her and the others while the group was in a city of Lycia, one which housed the lord of the territory no less considering it would risk civil war with the overall country, and bandits shouldn't have been willing to come anywhere near the town since they'd more than likely be cut down by Lycian military. Simply put the town Lyn and the others had come to should have been something of a safe zone.

"What, who are you?!"

"You're Lyndis aren't you? Sorry but you're going to die here." The stranger said before lunging at Lyn with a short sword in hand.

Lyn had not even drawn her weapon yet so parrying the incoming blow would be of no use and because of the short distance between herself and her soon to be killer she had no way to avoid the blow.

Mark and the others had a mixture of reactions varying from staring in fear of the inevitable to trying to run to Lyn's aid even though none of the could cover the distance in time.

Then as suddenly as the man attacked he stopped his action taking Lyn and the others were taken by surprise once more on the process.

The man who who intended to kill Lyn fell to the ground revealing a horseman who held a bow in hand along with a recently shot arrow in which found its way into the attacker's back.

"You! Why did you save me?" Lyn asked.

"I thought you were a nomad like myself. Was I wrong?"

"No you weren't."

"Then that was all the reason I needed. You may be a stranger to me but I won't abandon a woman of Sacea to any form of danger."

"Thank you. I am Lyndis of the Lorca."

"The Lorca? So there were survivors?"

"I'm the last of them unfortunately."

"There's smoke coming from castle!" One of the villagers suddenly shouted.

"What? But how?!" Lyn exclaimed.

Mark merely stared at the mass of smoke rising into the sky. It was pretty obvious the newest enemies were working for Lundgren otherwise they would have no way of knowing of Lyn's identity.

The tactician found the actions of the underlings rather bold considering they were even going as far as to directly assault the castle. The very action could be considered an act of war and since Cealin or more specifically Lundgren is the one instigating the fighting it'd be unlikely he received any support from neighboring territories. If anything all the other territories will turn against him.

While that idea might mean a quick downfall for the power hungry tyrant there was an off chance that Lyn's grandfather might be caught in the cross fire. Mark had already told Lyn he'd aid her in her endeavor but if something happened to her grandfather everything would be fruitless.

Because this was one thing the strategist wanted to avoid he'd have to make sure to have the troops of Cealin efficiently disposed of to keep any escalation to the bare minimal.

"Everyone be ready for a fight. I strongly suspect our enemy is well off in terms of number."

"That's never been a problem we were unable to overcome before." Lyn said.

"So you intend to assist me in routing these intruders?" The horseman named Rath asked.

"If I'm to be honest these intruders came here to eliminate our group, but none of us had any way of knowing they'd attack us here." Mark answered.

"So that's why they're here."

"I'll offer my apologies and aid in getting rid of them. So to answer your previous question my reply is yes."

"Very well I'll tell you that we need to take care of the enemies out here first."

"Are you implying that they've made inside the castle?" Marks asked.

"There's smoke coming from the castle so it's a likely possibility. My lord may be in grave danger because of this."

"I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen!" Lyn suddenly exclaimed.

Mark honestly didn't expect such a response from the Sacean lord. He knew she was the type that would never intentionally put anyone in danger but he never thought she'd blame herself for something that obviously was not her fault.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. The cut throats who intruded here are the ones at fault." Rath assured Lyn before turning to Mark.

"Your the Tactician of this group I assume?"

"That is correct."

"Then I'll be at your command. I can't get to my men so I'll need to rely heavily on your assistance until then."

"Then I swear not to fail you in this."

Just as Mark finished speaking enemies started showing themselves ahead and to the northern part of the town.

Much to Mark's bafflement there was a significantly less amount of enemies than he had originally predicted. It may have looked like something fortunate, but it only raised the odds of the Marquis being on danger especially if what Rath suspected was true.

"All the more reason to get rid of these curs quickly I suppose." Mark said to himself before to giving those under his command his undivided attention.

"We'll need to dispose of these underlings as swiftly as we can."

"Agreed." Kent said.

"Anyhow the cluster of enemies to the east is mostly consist of sword users so I'd like Sain,Wil, Serra, and Florina to take care of it. I want Serra to stay in the rear and be ready to heal anyone while keeping out of harm's way and for either Wil or Sain to be sure that any enemy archers are quickly disposed of to ensure Florina can battle without worry."

"Leave it to your fellow knight Sain." The Cavalier declared.

"Everyone else I'd like to deal with the enemies to the north part of this city."

Turning to the sacean horseman.

"Rath are there any other factors we should know of?"

"In order to get into the palace three switches must be triggered one's to the north and another to the east."

"And the third?"

"Inside the main hall of the castle, the entrance will open when the first two switches are triggered."

"Very well."

"I'd like to assist the group heading east."

"I intended to have you with the northern group but if you think assisting the others will help then I shall take your word for it."

XXXXX.

"So the Marquis has sealed the way to the inner of his castle, no matter we'll just force our way in." Declared a knight who had a brown hair along with a mustache.

He was assigned with leading the battalion of troops that with currently invading Araphen.

His orders were never specifically to invade the territory, but they were to make sure that Lyndis was disposed by any means and knowing Lundgren his definition of "any means" included the attack of another territory.

Since Araphen wasn't all that powerful into terms of military the attack had gone pretty well.

There were a good number of casualties amongst the forces of Cealin but it wasn't something that drive the said troops away.

"Sir Bool!" A foot solider called out.

"What?"

"The sacean known as Lyndis as arrived here."

"So wipe her and any others helping her out."

XXXXX

In the south eastern area Rath had quickly disposed of any archers the enemy had (much to Sain's annoyance since he wanted to perform the task as a way to impress Serra and probably Florina) and quickly led the way to where the first hidden switch was.

There were a few sword users but they were quickly taken care of by Florina, the archers and Cavalier.

Because of the low number of enemies the entire clash was over fairly short. It didn't take long for a key to be acquired from a fallen enemy and for the door to a chamber containing one of the switches to be opened.

A single foot solider was guarding it. No one could tell if the said footmen was blinded by fear or rage when he performed the following action.

For reasons no one amongst the eastern group could comprehend the solider in spite of being outnumbered ran after everyone, fortunately a quick pierce to the lung courtesy of Florina followed by an arrow from Wil to his side disposed of the man swiftly.

"That was rather easy." Serra declared receiving verbal agreement from Sain.

Rath and Kent chose to stay silent as they were more focus on completing the task rather than boasting about it.

As for Florina, she was also silent, after having fought to the best of her abilities so far during the battle she felt pretty certain she had grown stronger, it wasn't a fluke to say she'd soon be able to use the iron lance that Mark gave to her the previous day.

A part of her desired to use it now but odds were she would not have been able to wield it properly. Regardless thanks to the combat she has underwent so far since joining the legion she'd finally be able to use the gift she received afterwords.

XXXXX

"See I told I could help out." Said a young man with brown hair. He had just finished picking a lock opening a chamber containing the northern switch.

"I certainly can see how helpful someone with your particular skills can be." Replied Mark wearing a casual smile.

Standing a small distance away the eyebrow of a certain sacean swordmaiden was twitching with annoyance.

A few minutes ago her and those Mark had put in the northern bound group quickly dispersed of any and all enemies in the area.

Unfortunely no key for the chamber was ever found. At a loss Mark's only idea was to check the houses and find out if anyone could help. The following result was meeting the individual known as Mathew who claimed to have a "special set of skills."

Lyn upon discovering this was rather reluctant to have such a person amongst the legion but after Mark reminded her that they needed to get to the northern switch the swordswoman agreed (though she warned Mathew that he wasn't allowed to steal anything)

Now with the second switch triggered the party went to the castle entrance where they met up with the others who had taken care of the first switch.

"It's good to see you are all unharmed." Mark said.

"Likewise." Rath said before the group were all gathered in front of the now opened main hall.

There was a chest in the middle of the hall which Mathew eyed intently.

To the left was what looked like another chamber. Mark was pretty sure it had to contain the finale switch since the remainder of enemies (the legion had took charge of dealing with) was guarding it.

Amongst them was heavily armored knight who gave everyone a look making it clear he desired to fight.

"It seems that we'll be able to achieve victory swiftly. But stay on guard." Mark announced.

The knight leader named Bool scowled. "If you think you've won then you're sorely mistaken! Let's take out these weaklings right here men."

Immediately after hearing the order the remainder of enemies charged the group.

"Everyone try taking on the enemies you're best suited to fight." Mark said grabbing the hilt of the iron sword that was strapped to his back and drew it.

This did not go unnoticed by Lyn who immediately voiced protest to the intention.

"What are you doing? you shouldn't be fighting Mark!"

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't. But since we're not exactly in an open space any longer I can't really keep out of sight and truthfully I want assist you all, at least to assure there are no casualties amongst our group."

"I'm appreciate your concern but everyone here is very capable so you shouldn't risk your well being."

"It's fine Lyn, I already decided I would do whatever I could to help you and the others back when we started this journey to see your grandfather."

"Fine but stay close, I'd prefer you not to suffer anymore injuries like you did at the fort."

"I promise I won't be reckless."

With the short conversation at an end everyone clashed with the enemies best they were suited to.

Erk used his flame magic to knock back Bool while Docras attacked him utilizing the advantage axes had over lances to gain the upper hand.

Lyn, Kent, and Sain who now had a sword thanks to the shopping trip the other Cavalier and tactician went on the previous day (or chapter) engaged what ever axe users were amongst the enemy while Serra kept what distance she could along with Wil who picked off whatever enemies he could.

Mark fought against a single spearman. While it wasn't an impossible fight to win since his opponent was somewhat of a novice which gave the strategist a moderate advantage in skill the solider still had the advantage in weaponry.

The said advantage had kept Mark at a distance since he was being cautious as to not receive any unnecessary wounds. While the tactic worked it also kept the Tactician on the defense.

The spearman tried repeatedly to impale Mark but the constant distance that was maintained kept him from succeeding.

Mark began to grow frustrated by the stalemate and attempted an attack which his opponent blocked with his shield.

Things only got worse when the solider tried to take advantage of the opening created but his attack was stopped by another lance.

Mark who had now fallen on his rear looked up to see Florina, the sight made Mark smile.

To think not once, but twice she came to his aid. If he wasn't absolutely sure before he was now. Even if the Pegasus knight tended to act timid a good portion of the time she actually had a stronger heart(or will) than most people would think.

The strategist was rather happy with this however...

"You wretched-arggg!" The spearman screamed out before falling to the ground after being cut down from behind by Lyn.

"Are you both unharmed?" The nomad questioned both the Pegasus rider and Tactician.

"Yes." Florina answered.

"Ye-yeah, I just had a close call." Mark said.

"I witnessed it, your reckless behavior is really starting to worry me. I told you before I don't want to see you hurt again like at the fort where we were attacked by bandits or worst." The nomad said sternly.

"Lyn I..." Mark tried to say but couldn't find the words to defend his latest action.

Lyn stern expression changed to that of a smile as she briefly laughed catching Mark off guard.

"Lyn?"

"This is the second time you had to be saved by my dear friend Florina. I'm beginning to think I should ask her to keep you out of trouble."

Mark merely sratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment but the moment only lasted briefly until Mark remembered the task at hand.

"Lyn how is the battle going?"

"We've already won."

"Truly?"

"Of course. We already triggered the third switch and Rath went to go reunite with his men and take on the enemies inside."

"Really, I must say the fight was rather quick."

"There weren't very many foes."

"Oh I suppose I forgot."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Lyn asked jokingly.

"Yes."

"Rath's men should be done soon so I'll ready myself to meet the Marquis."

"Very well."

Lyndis left without responding leaving everyone else save for Kent who went with her and Rath who already went ahead behind.

XXXXX

About thirty minutes after the Cealin troops inside were disposed of Lyn was finally taken to see the Marquis of Araphan. Walking beside her was Kent.

"Lady Lyndis let us hurry."

"Of course."

Soon the knight and nomad walked through the doors leading to the throne room.

Standing in the middle of the said room was the Marquis and lord over the territory.

"So you are lady Lyndis I presume?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Word has reached my ears that the men who attacked my city were after you."

"For that I am sorry."

"You needn't worry my general has already dispatched of them."

Kent smiled at hearing a verbal confirmation from the city's lord himself.

"There is one other problem I can't abide by." The Marquis said turning to Kent.

XXXXX

"I-I wonder if Lyn's doing alright." Florina said after almost thirty whole minutes of sitting against the wall next to Mark of all people.

The rest of the party were still in the entrance hall along with the two but mostly engaging in there own private conversations with each other leaving the two to themselves.

"I'm sure she is well though I must say that I'm a little relieved that she wasn't upset with me for what happened." Mark replied astonished that Florina was speaking with him. Normally it would have to be Mark who started any conversations that happened between the two. This may have been the first time it happened the other way around.

To say Mark was surprised might have been a complete understatement, if anything it may not be far from the truth to say he was shocked. Up until now Florina had more or less avoided speaking to anyone except for Lyn but here she was speaking to Mark of her own choosing.

If progress in building at least a mutual friendship with the shy girl was showing at all then it had to be now. The fact she was talking to Mark because she wanted to was definitely an improvement even if she still stuttered a bit.

"Sh-she was just worried about you. You may have been hurt again...like before." Florina said her expression saddening probably from recalling the incident with the sword user who injured Mark a while back.

"It's ok all I received this time was a mere graze this time." Mark said pointing to his shoulder.

Back when the spearman tried to attack the tactician with the opening created through the use of his shield he thrusted his spear forward with the intention of piercing Mark's heart. Fortunately the fall on his rear allowed lance head to pass over the Tactician only grazing shoulder.

Florina looked at the area momentarily before her eyes became wide.

"What is it?" Mark asked noticing the girl's change in expression.

"Your shoulder, it's bleeding!"

"Oh that? It's fine, given enough time it will heal on it's..."

Mark stopped in mid sentence when he realized that instead of listening to what he was saying Florina pulled out a Vulnerary and was now applying it to the wound.

Mark sat in silence overcome by even further surprise the latest event unfolding all while looking away from the girl.

It took a minute or two the process was finished with Mark wincing from the stinging sensation a healing item caused.

"Thank you." Mark said finally looking at the Pegasus who's face was a rather short distance from his own.

All at once they both yanked their heads away from each other after registering everything, both feeling a slight sense of embarrassment.

"Yo-you're welcome."

"You didn't have to use your own Vulnerary."

"Oh no, it's fine it was the least I could do af-after you gave that iron lance as a gift. An-and besides I would be more at ease knowing you didn't have any injuries."

Standing at the other side of the hall were Serra and Sain who both watched the verbal exchange between the Tactician and Pegasus knight.

"It appears Mark has more skill in courting ladies than I thought." The flirtatious knight of Cealin said.

The cleric stared with intent interest (if the story were in an anime she'd have stars in her eyes) weather she was contemplating something or just amused much like Sain was unclear but the exchange had without caught her attention.

XXXXX

"I will not give my aid to a lowly dog of Sacea!" The Marquis spat.

"How dare you?!" Kent exclaimed.

"It's fine Kent. I'll not except aid of someone who speaks so foul of my heritage." Lyn said before leaving.

XXXXX

"That Marquis is nothing but an arrogant lout, good residence I say." Sain declared after hearing from Kent what had happened between the Marquis and Lyn.

Mark was only half surprised for some reason, why he couldn't determine but he figured it might have had something to do with his earlier intuition.

"Lyn forget what the Marquis said. He's not worth getting upset over." Mark said with the intention of lifting the Nomads spirits.

"You needn't worry I'm fine."

"That relieving to know."

"I appreciate your concern, but really I'm strong enough that an arrogant lord won't get under my skin so easily. If anyone needs to be checked on I believe it should be you." Lyn said giggling slightly afterwords

"If you insist my Sacean princess." Mark said.

"Princess?"

"You are the granddaughter of a high ranking lord are you not?" Mark asked in a tone that made it easy to see he was teasing the sacean nomad.

"I am but I already said I don't care for titles back when we started this journey."

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Mark said shooting a glance towards the city to see a horseman riding to catch up to the group.

The Tactician smiled upon seeing who it was.

* * *

**Ok sorry if the fight scene wasn't all that but even in the game the mission was relatively short plus I wanted to speed up the production of this chapter with how long it was already taking.**

**Other than that I'm going to put a lot more effort in the fight scene that'll happen in the next chapter and put in an epic Mark/Florina scene fighting side by side on the battle field.**

**Other than that I hope you enjoyed the miles fluff I put in since I wasn't originally going to put that scene in. I decided to later on because you guys seem to like the interactions between the two characters**.


	9. Odd encounters

**Ok first I'l apologize for the eztremely long wait but beyond that I decided to split this fight into two halves so here's the first one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FE**

* * *

"I'll never forgive that cur for the way that he treated lady Lyndis." Spat Sain referring to marquess of Araphan's prejudice treatment towards the sacean swordswoman.

"What's done is done Sain, besides we never have to meet with that man again." Mark said.

"Good riddance I say."

"If that's all then move on from the subject, I'd personally like to forget about anything that happened in Araphan."

"Anything?" Serra suddenly asked wearing a trade mark smile.

Mark wondered what she might have been contemplating and at the very least suspected Serra might put him on the spot but doubted she had anything on him she could use to succeed.

"Yes."

"Even flirting with that Pegasus knight?"

Mark practically froze in place upon hearing that sentence. It seemed that his momentarily assessment of his doubt of being put on the spot may have been wrong.

"What are you implying?" The tactician inquired.

"Oh don't play dumb, back at Araphan's castle you looked rather happy when that girl was treating your wound."

As Serra's sentence was finished Mark's face practically turn red.

"I-I was just grateful for what she had done."

Serra smile remained. "Oh really, it didn't appear to be that way to me."

"Well appearances can be deceiving."

"Oh please, you're just denying what you were really doing."

Mark barely resisted the urge to face palm himself in annoyance of the pinkette's persistence on the subject, a part of the tactician's mind was wondering to father sky why the loud mouthed girl had to be watching the exchange between himself and Florina back at the castle of Araphan. Another part of Mark was seriously glad that the other person in question was sent out ahead to scout for any enemy troops and that the sacean sword user decided to accompany her or else the scene would awkward.

"I cannot fathem why you want to hide having such a relationship with our dearest Florina, she is a rather wonderous flower." The green clad knight of Cealin said.

Make that more awkward.

Mark simply groaned in response. While Sain's verbal antics weren't harmful they still tended to be inconvenient, especially now since the said cavalier for whatever reason father sky only knew of had to make to worst statement at the worst possible time.

"I'm telling you it's all a misunderstanding. You're jumping to conclusions." Mark said hoping it would cause Serra and Sain to drop the subject right then and there. Much to his dismay the former of the two individuals didn't show any sign of letting the matter go.

"Ok Marky I'll just ask Florina about it later on."

"Fine. I need to speak with Kent." Mark said getting some distance from the cleric before she could have the chance press the subject any further.

"I don't see why Mark wants to keep us in the dark, I'd have thought he'd be proud to have such a lovely bond with lady Lyndis's friend." Sain said.

Serra simply smirked, Erk who had remained quiet felt some sympathy for the Tactician seeing as he may have been having a more difficult time dealing with Serra's antics than the mage himself was.

Wil and Docras simply watched the exchange with interest for a few reasons, mainly having to do with how hard it was to believe that such a relationship along the lines of what Serra had implied existed between the tactician and pegasus knight considering the latter of the two had a fear of men. They also were surprised at seeing Mark become so flustered about something.

Rath simply ignored the exchange most likely he was more focused on making sure he played his part in battle when the time came.

The strategist quickly caught up with Kent who was a moderate distance ahead of everyone else as well as dismounted from his horse that walked next to him and decided to find out what information about the party's current location.

"Kent I've been meaning to inquire about this particular territory if i may, would you happen to possess in information about it?"

"This region is known as Kathalet it's one of the less bustling territories since not many citizens take up residence here."

"I see. Is there anything the region is known for?"

"Not per se however recently its' Marques has had high tension with the Marques of Laus."

"Truly?"

"Yes Laus has been rather secretive as of late many suspect that the Marquess and the region plans to start a rebellion."

"But wouldn't that just put Laus in a tight spot? I mean they'd be facing the rest of Lycia alone correct?"

"Even I'm not aware of all the details, so far it seems to be little more than rumor."

"Meaning we should be able to rest easy in that regard. Anyway I'd also like to inquire how much farther Cealin is."

"If we've no more encounters with bandits it should be ten days before we arrive."

"That would be convenient but after what happened in Aparphan I doubt we'll be without anymore unpleasant encounters."

XXXXX

High in the sky Florina flew on her winged mount riding pillion with Lyn.

"Lyn um I'm a little curious, how did you meet Mark?"

"I found him unconscious on plains of Sacea. Why?"

"I was wandering if you knew anything more about him."

"I wish I could tell you more bu..." Lyndis stopped in mid sentence.

"Um Lyn what were you- Huh?!" Florina soon realized the reason for her long time friend's silence.

Below them a lone figure which looked to be a young child was headed in the direction of the rest of the party.

That alone was no real cause for alarm. What was however was another adult figure giving chase to the child.

"Florina we need to tell Mark and the others of this quickly."

"R-right."

With that Florina began having her mount decend to the ground.

XXXXX

Mark and Kent had spent the last few minutes discussing what dangers may lay in wait but stopped when they saw a small boy heading towards them.

Kent tensed up at first before Mark put his hand out in a gesture was meant to calm the red clad knight before he jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Soon the child was in clear view they had a somewhat unusual appearance sporting teal hair and red eyes, regardless the tactician doubted the boy meant any harm.

Soon the boy stopped in front of the two as well as the other present members of the legion who weren't far behind.

"Are you guys mercenaries by any chance?" The boy asked.

"I supposed you might call us that but we're not necessarily here for profit in the form of gold."

"I see, still I need your help."

"Why?"

"My sister's been captured by a malicious group."

"Your sister you say?!" Exclaimed Sain who had been in hearing range for a short time now.

"Sain this isn't the time for your antics." Kent warned the flirtatious cavalier.

"Please I need help, without Ninion I..." The boy exclaimed.

"Be at ease we'll help you." Mark said jerking Kent's attention.

"Mark we don't have time for this, we must see that lady Lyndis makes it to Cealin as soon as we are able."

"I'm well aware of that but helping this child is the right thing to do and I'm rather certain Lyn would agree also." Mark paused looking in the direction the child had come from.

"We might not have any choice since one of the men the boy spoke of is here."

As if on que a man who had the look of a bandit showed up.

"Hand over the boy and you won't be hurt."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I already promised the child that we'd help him."

"You seem to not be aware of your situation."

"And what situation might that be?"

"That the only choices left to you are stand aside and live another day, or die for something that has nothing to do with you."

Mark responded by reaching for the sword hilt on his back but unfortunately the bandit was faster in drawing a broad sword which quickly swung at the tactician only for it to blocked by a third sword being held by Kent before backing away.

"I've no idea what you want with the child but I won't allow you to hurt any member of our party." The chivalrous knight declared.

"Then you'll die for something that doesn't concern you."

"I doubt that, we've overcome brigands time and time again." Another voice said.

Mark and Kent both turned around to see Lyndis along with Florina now among the rest of the legion.

"If you so confident that you believe your victory is assured you're in for a terrible shock." The sacean lord said

"Heh you'll regret those words." The man declared before running off.

Mark observed the man during the verbal confrontation and realized there was a high probability that him and the others may have been up against a group that was beyond the level of typical brigands.

If that were the case Mark would have to be careful not to overlook any vital details.

"Kent what's going on?" Lyn asked.

"That man was chasing this child." Kent said gesturing to the boy.

Lyn casted a glance at the boy.

"What do they want with this boy?"

"We do not know, the boy claims that the group that man was with taken his sister."

"I already agreed to help the child, I hope it isn't to much of an inconvenience." Mark said drawing Lyndis's attention.

"It's fine. If anything I'm glad you made the decision."

"So you're in agreement?"

"Of course, I could never overlook those in need."

"I'm happy to hear that." Mark said before turning in the direction that bandit had come from to see around ten to fifteen enemies heading towards himself and the others.

"Everyone be ready for battle!"

Kent quickly climbed on his horse and soon he, Sain, and Rath were riding out to confront the enemy.

"Don't go to far ahead of the rest of us!" Mark yelled out before speaking to the remaining members."

"Try to stay together, I have the feeling the we're up against foes who are on a higher level than mere brigands."

"Even so we must defeat them." Lyndis declared.

"I want Serra, Erk and Wil to stay in the rear lending support to those who may need it and for Mathew to protect Serra."

"Everyone else including myself will fight on the front lines but don't spread out to much."

"Aw I wanna help out too!" Serra said trying to walk off towards the enemy only for Erk and Mathew both to stop her.

"Very well let us route these men." Lyndis declared as she, Docras, Florina and Mark went to join the three horse riders out in front.

Docras quickly rushed and disposed of the only enemy archer currently in sight, whilst Erk sent a flame at a brigand that tried to get the jump on the red headed axe wielder.

Sain held off a small group of enemy sword wielders receiving support from Rath. The combination of the two individuals strength was surprisingly efficient to say the least.

Lyndis and Florina quickly assisted, Kent who was fighting off a pair of spear wielding footmen while Mathew ended being pitted an axe user who tried to get at Serra probably since she was the only one not armed for combat.

Mark engaged an enemy sword wielder who seemed to be on par with himself in terms of skill. The blades of both opponents clashed multiple times as each blocked and parried blows from their enemy while trying to gain the upper hand.

After a small amount of time passed both fighters found themselves coming down with fatigue, unfortunately Mark was more so than the person he was fighting and has a result found himself losing ground.

Before much longer the tactician found himself on the defensive and to make matters worse the said defense was withering quickly.

Mark began wondering what he should do but nothing that came to mind would likely work.

Everyone else in the party was too preoccupied with their own struggles meaning chances of help were close to none. Frustration soon started taking root in Mark's mind as he began to wander what the others. Lyndis would without a doubt be more than a little upset, the tactician could imagine what furry she would have toward the individual inching closer to the goal of taking his life.

Kent and Sain would probably be the same with the former of the two being partially angry with Mark himself considering he had warned him about the need to stay out of harm's way before.

Docras and Wil both seemed to have a drive to meet everyone's expectations and might blame it on a failure that wouldn't actually be their fault.

Whatever Serra's reaction would be Mark couldn't guess, still he doubted she'd be happy with the scenario, she may have been obnoxious but she wasn't heartless, Erk probably wouldn't be amused in the least.

Florina was someone who Mark thought might have any number of reactions that ranged from grieving right then and there to blaming herself and the like. Truthfully Mark didn't want to see any scenario play out or to do anything that would make the girl cry.

As he focused on his own struggle as he was Mark became briefly distracted nearly giving his opponent an opening when he suddenly heard the sound of a flute.

Questions pertaining to who on the continent of Elibe would be crazy enough to play a flute in the middle of a battle surfaced in the tactician's mind before a feeling of pure invigoration came over him.

Where the said feeling came from was anyone's guess but it was extremely convenient.

With renewed energy Mark quickly gained the upper and dispatched of his opponent before a familiar voice spoke.

"It looks like I came in time,thank goodness."

Mark spun around to see the teal haired boy of all people standing behind him.

"What do you mean you go-Wait are you saying the sudden burst of stamina I received was your doing?!"

"Yes, it's a special talent I possess."

"You have my gratitude..."

"Nils." The boy said finally saying his name."

"I am known as Mark and if you're up to the task I'd like you to assist us."

"Of course its' the least I can do in exchange for helping my sister."

"It's the right thing to do."

Scrutinizing the overall field of battle Mark saw that the enemy was putting up a better fight than he had expected.

Sain and Rath were not having the easiest time anymore due to robed enemies showing up.

"Lyn, Florina, Kent if you are able I'd like you help me lend assistance to Sain and Rath.

Mark than turned to Nils and spoke.

"I'd like you to replenish Kent's stamina and stay close to me so to me so I can keep you out of danger.

Scrutinizing the area further Mark soon spotted Mathew who was almost on the last of his legs in terms of stamina.

"Wil I'd like you help Mathew out."

Docras was locked in a fierce fight against another axe user until Erk used a fireball to singe the man creating an opening for Docras to use.

The victory however was short lived when someone in black robes showed along with reinforcements.

"Dammit this is the last thing we need as of now." Mark cursed referring to the enemy's reboltsered numbers.

It was by this time that the dark robed individual took notice in Mark and yelled for his commerads to clash with the rest of the legion.

"Nils I need you to replenish the energy of those who need it but remember not to let yourself fall into the enemy's hands."

"Right!"

"You'd best worry about yourself." The robed individual said advancing toward Mark before creating a black shadow like material that hung in the air."

"Who are you?" Mark asked.

"The one who will correct black fang's mistake and make sure you die properly."

"What!?" Mark exclaimed now overcome with confusion, how could any of the members of the enemy group have known him?

"Now die." The robed figure said before the shadow like material he made sunk into the ground and began to travel along it in the Tactician's direction.

"Mark be careful that's a druid!" Erk yelled out launching a fire ball at the said individual.

"What in the world is a druid?" Mark asked.

"They're users of ancient dark magic." The mage answered as the manifestation of dark magic rose back into the air directly into the path of the fire ball.

Erk grit his teeth in frustration already knowing what would happen when the two forces of magic clashed.

The moment the fire ball came into the contact with the dark magic the said magic compressed itself removing the fireball from existence.

"What, but how?-never mind." Mark said deciding to find out about it later.

Erk was about to let loose another flame but was stopped when an arrow found it's way into his shoulder due to an enemy archer which did not go unnoticed by the strategist.

"Erk fall back and have Serra heal your wound!" Mark yelled out as the enemy archer who shot the mage turned his attention to the Tactician readying another arrow.

Fortune seemed to smile on the advisor when another arrow from Rath found it's way into the back of the archer who fell to the ground.

With one threat out of the way Mark could focus on the druid who had unfortunately already sent a mass of dark magic in the young man's direction. The dark mass traveled along the ground at a surprisingly fast speed but luckily the said pace was still within the boundaries of what humans who possessed quick enough reflexes could avoid.

Acting swiftly Mark dashed to the left out of the dark magic's path, much to his dismay however the magic itself changed direction and continued chasing him.

"Fool no matter where you run my magic will follow you until it ends your miserable life."

Mark clenched his teeth in frustration if simply moving out of the dark magic's path wouldn't work the only options would most likely be to avoid the magic the moment it rose from the ground to perform its' intended method of attack or to take out the druid before the magic could get to him. The former of the option's was extremely risky so the optimal choice was the latter. With that in mind Mark managed to maneuver himself between the dark magic and its' caster by running in a wide circular path while the magic oriented attack chased behind him slowly gaining on him.

Soon the green cloaked Tactician was making a mad dash from the druid whilst the dark magic slowly closed in on him. As the two gaps between the magic,Tactician, and druid grew shorter it began to look like either one could close first, had any of the others been able to watch what was playing out without the distraction of their own opponents they'd probably be extremely anxious due to how close Mark was cutting it.

Mark himself had no time to worry about that particular factor, of he allowed worry of how close the druid's magic was getting there was a good chance the fear might cause him to slip up and he couldn't afford for that to happen. As such he only kept his mind focused on the goal at hand.

The closest thing to a mental distraction was the change in expression on the druid's face but Mark managed to ignore it.

Had he let his mind wander just a bit he may have noticed beams of light heading towards the ground specifically where the dark magic was.

* * *

**And here's the cliffhanger. Anyway there are actually a few reasons for the chapter taking so long some pertaining to my personal life and others to my life on here but I'll be sure to get there next chapter out much more quickly since I don't want to leave the fight scene only half finished for a long period of time.**

**As for this fight being harder for the characters is because their up against black fang which is also in cannon, while the level is extremely easy(especially for me since I usually just have Florina fly over the mountains and attack the enemy leader directly bypassing everything else) I decided to make it harder in the story because I get the feeling that since black fang are supposed to be a group of trained assassins they would at least be stronger than your typical bandit.**

**also I'm probably going to make another FE story with the tacticain being a woman, I'll probably pair them with Hecter do to inspiration from the few story's there are of the pairing.**

**One more thing, if the final detail of this ch's ending wasn't enough of a hint Lucius will appear in the next chapter.**


	10. pushed to the brink

**OK I know in the previous chapter I promised to have this chapter out faster than I did the thing was hit a few road blocks more than usual to be honest and due to certain circumstances with the chapter itself, then the port on my phone where you plug up the cord to charge it broke and I don't have any guarantee that it will be repaired chapters are going to just be done on pc's at public libraries from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FE**

* * *

Mark kept running for the druid in front of him who's expression appeared to be changing to one of full on panic. Whatever the reason the Tactician could not have guessed right then and there, nor did he have time to. Being aware of the mass of dark magic that was chasing Mark kept his focus on the foe before him never allowing his pace to slow down.

As the distance between the enemies began to completely close the druid began to shift his body as if in an attempt to run away. Odds were it was the case in fact with what little distance there was now between the two it was safe to assume that was indeed the case. In the end it made no difference as Mark's blade soon pierced the body of the druid killing him right on the spot.

As the strategist pulled his blade out of the body another voice spoke.

"Thank saint Emilaine I arrived in time."

Mark turned around to see a boy dressed in blue robe robes with blonde hair long enough that Mark would have likely mistaken him for a woman had he not just spoke.

"Do you mean to imply you are the reason that I wasn't killed by the dark magic that druid had tried to send after me?"

"Yes I used light magic to destroy the magic he had sent after him."

"I suppose that explains his changed expression. But I digress might I have your name?"

"It's Lucius good sir."

"I am simply known as Mark, I am the tactician of our band who's fighting against these men."

"I see and I would also like to assist you in this fight."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes I saw the inn keeper treating a child who came this way harshly I wanted to help."

"If that is your intent then I would gladly welcome your assistance."

"I promise I won't be a burden my light magic can even help with any more druids the enemy may have."

"Then by all means focus on dispatching of any druids they might have it would be a great help to our side."

XXXXX

Lyn blocked an axe swing from a fighter before slipping her blade underneath his guard and slicing him through abdomen and following up by lunging for an archer taking aim at Florina and stabbing through the heart before he could let the projectile loose.

Sain and stabbed a sword user in the stomach whilst Kent slit the throat of an axe user.

Rath had shot three arrows in quick succession taking out two enemy archers and another axe wielder.

"These men are rather persistent."

"I have not failed to notice but what do they want with a single child?" Asked Kent in response to Rath.

"No matter the reason we must save the boy's sister." Announced Sain.

Had then group not been locked in battle Kent would have most definitely face palmed. While the green clad cavalier may have been right it was obvious that his motives were derived from desires other than his own sense of duty.

Erk quickly took out a solider as Dorcas cleaved through another.

The mage grew frustrated with the amount of fatigue that was beginning to overtake his body until he suddenly heard the sound of a flute. Soon frustration was replaced by astonishment as he felt physical energy and mana reserves (with in his body) suddenly become replenished.

Looking around the Mage discovered that his allies all appeared to be reinvigorated also.

"By father sky how did who could have done this." Kent exclaimed before turning to Nils who was holding a flute.

"Did you…?"

"Yes it's a special talent I have as bard, I'm not able to assist you directly in a battle but I can at least replenish your stamina when you need it."

Kent smiled at hearing this. "Thank you. We'll take care of the rest."

Rath nodded to the boy silently expressing his gratitude before riding off towards the east.

"I must admit that truly saved me, you have my thanks." Erk said before walking off.

Lyn had walked next to the boy wearing a kind hearted smile.

"You truly have an amazing talent."

"Thank you."

"Your effort won't be in vain leave the rest to us."

XXXXX

"Sain assist Mathew in protecting Serra." Mark announced whilst pointing to the thief who was having a hard to with a soldier who seemed to have more skill with a lance than one would have thought possible at first glance.

Looking over to his right the star contriver saw Lyn utilize her signature technique (when she performs a critical attack) to take out three enemies simultaneously.

"_She certainly has improved since the time we first began our journey to Cealin" _Mark noted impressed Lyn's sword play, at the same time Florina could be seen quickly impaling a mage and pulling her weapon out to fight the next enemy.

"_So she's finally using the new iron lance I gave to her."_ Mark thought taking note of the weapon the sky rider was using. Mark was glad to see that she was able to use lance effectively without the extra weight it bore wearing her down.

Amidst his observation of the fight taking place he failed to notice a fighter quickly dashing after him with their axe at the ready with the intent of cutting him.

"Time to die you damned nuisance!" the axe wielder yelled out finally gaining Marks attention. The tacticain's eyes became wide as he tried to figure out a way out of his predicament. While he still had his sword in hand there was not enough time for him to block and parry the blow.

Mark began stumbling backwards as the fighter was upon him and began bringing his axe downwards intending to cleave Mark vertically through his head. Miraculously the action was stopped when an arrow found its way between the fighter's eyes.

Mark spun around to see Wil. "You really are a life saver when you want to be."

"Of course I'm a member of the legion so it's my duty to protect my comrades in their time of need."

"I'll be sure to return the favor." Mark said before Kent came riding beside him.

"All the enemies with the immediate area have been cleared.

"In that case let us have everyone gather up we need to discuss the matter of this territory's layout so we might ascertain a better idea of where nil's sister is being held.

"I will go and inform lady Lyndis and the others at once." Kent said before riding off.

XXXXX

In front of the region's castle stood a hooded figure dressed in black robes. The lower part of face was exposed revealing a gray beard and wrinkles making it evidently clear that he was a man either middle aged and elderly. Standing in his direct line of sight was a sword user who had recently returned to the castle to speak with the robed man who from the scowl plastered on his face was either frustrated or anxious.

"Have you anything to report about the escaped boy?"

"Lord Heitz. We've just received word from scouts that the party we sent to retrieve the boy has been defeated.

"What? Who could have done such a thing?"

"A scout claims the enemy to be an unknown band of mercenaries and amongst them was a young man in green who seems to be leading the band."

….

"Lord Heitz what would you have us do?"

"Have the remaining men await this band to the east of here and finish them off there. If my hunch is correct we may be able to kill two birds with one stone."

"I will let the other know of your decision." The sword user sword before heading off and leaving the man now identified as Heitz alone.

"So we have a fool wanting to play knight. No matter in the end we will have both children for lord Nergal."

XXXXX

"What did you want to speak to us about all of us about?" Lyn inquired to Mark.

"I wanted to know what knowledge any of you had of this particular region of Lycia so we might have a way of assessing where Nil's sister was taken."

"Aren't you supposed to know that already?" Serra asked only to be ignored by the tactician.

"The castle south of here is the most probable place for the girl to be kept." Rath said drawing everyone's attention.

"What makes you so certain?" Lyn asked

"A few months ago the lord of this region died and since that time the castle has been left empty according to rumors of my former men back in Araphan."

"I see." Mark said before continuing. "Assuming these rumors are indeed true we should head east then south as soon as the mountains are not blocking our path that way."

XXXXX

To the east of the regions castle a small band of unknown mercenaries were taking a young girl with teal long who was unconscious and bound with a rope tied around her body.

"Let's hurry and get this girl back to lord Nergal." One of the men said.

"Shouldn't we wait until the other sibling has been captured?"

"The scouting party sent after him has yet to return."

"They must still be looking for him." A third person said.

"They'd best hurry; the only reward for failure is death." The first man replied.

"At least we can assure that the girl is delivered back to Nergal, she put up quite a struggle we caught her."

"So she has no desire to go with you?" A forth voice asked.

All three mercenaries turned to see another man. Unlike the first three it was clear he was by no means a member of their party by his appearance altogether. The person in question was quite young barely into his years as an adult' he was dressed in blue regal clothes with a rapier tied to his side. His most distinctive feature was his fiery red hair. "If the girl has no desire to go with you need to release her at once."

The first man of the band of kidnappers scowled and stepped forward drawing his blade.

"I don't know what has you acting so high and mighty but I advise you to leave now unless you wish to die."

The red haired boy sighed and drew his rapier. "I had hoped to avoid bloodshed but it seems you won't leave me any other choice." With that the red headed youth lunged at the first of the men closest to him.

XXXXX

"It seems the enemy was waiting for us." Kent said seeing the enemy group to the south of him and the other member of the legion.

The party had just finished heading off far enough to the east that the mountains separating the southern and northern part of the region were no longer blocking the view to the south and across the bridge they needed to cross more members of the enemy band were lying in wait with their weapons drawn, it was obvious that they were issuing a challenge but it wasn't something Mark thought much of, there was never any avoiding a fight but regardless Mark preferred the group not throw themselves at the enemy blindly.

"I'd like Nils and Serra to make heal and reinvigorate everyone to ensure we're at full strength. Nils hopped right into his assigned task no doubt wanting to do anything he could to ensure the safety and rescue of his sister. Serra did a bit of complaining but complied whilst receiving flirtatious compliments from Sain causing Kent to face palm.

After a few more brief minutes both task were complete and Mark started towards the south noticing that the enemy group had closed a good portion of the distance between themselves and the legion. No one needed an excessive amount of knowledge to see that the opponents were not going to allow anymore stalling. Not that stalling was Mark's intent but he was grateful that the enemy had taking as much time as they did in making the decision to make the first move. Whatever the reason was anyone's guess but regardless Mark was fairly certain it was because either they waiting for the legion to make the first move before realizing that the legion weren't going to throw themselves at them blindly, or they intentionally waiting for the party under the Tactician's command to return to full strength. He doubted the reason being the latter of the two.

"Everyone had best be ready the remainder of our most recent advisory is about to be upon us." He declared as the enemy finally began to advance on the party.

It wasn't long before the first few enemies were upon those under Mark's command. Lyn parried a blow from a Mercenary before bringing her blade down and cutting him across his chest leaving a deep gash killing him instantly before turning her attention to a sword wielding horse rider. Kent slit the throat of a Fighter while Sain and Wil engaged a Memiriden. Dorcas quickly killed a stray opponent who tried to grab Nils amongst all the fighting. Erk, Mathew and Rath provided support to whoever needed it.

Florina and Lucius provided protection for Serra who would not quit trying to walk directly into the battle field for reason only mother earth.

Mark watched from the middle of the clash with his sword at the ready in case someone tried to attack his as everyone in the legion fought their way through the enemy and made their way southward. By the time the second clash was done they had come across bridge leading to the west. Everyone was more worn out than they had been the first time.

Looking around Mark realized most of the party had exhausted their stamina to the point that it was most likely beyond the simply using Nils` talent since even he himself was worn out.

"Mark if we do not end this soon these curs will outlast and defeat us." Kent said

"I know but we still have to rescue Nil's sister."

"I'm aware but we band cannot continue this fight for much longer."

"I know." Mark said before turning to Lyn.

"Lyn I was hoping that you and Florina could scout the area around the castles' gate if you are both able that is."

"I'm more than willing to help but Florina may too exhausted to..."

"No! I-I'll do it!" Florina suddenly exclaimed cutting Lyn and Mark surprising everyone who had got to know he even if only moderately.

"Florina it's fine you don't have to do it." Lyn said.

"No I want to be able to help everyone even if only a little."

"Florina you don't have to force yourself." Mark said believing Florina may have only been volunteering out of a sense of obligation. While having her scout the area was without a doubt the optimal decision for entire group's wellbeing Mark didn't have any desire to put Florina in a situation she couldn't handle, the entire reason he included Lyn in the scouting task was to help ease the Pegasus knight of any unnecessary burdens and worries.

"No I-I want to please." Florina pleaded only surprising everyone especially the tactician. Florina had showed signs of the desire to prove herself but she never showed such passion as she was now at least not on the surface.

Mark couldn't help but smile at the display. "Very well I'll leave the task to you."

"Mark I'm not so certain we should do this." Lyn said.

"It's ok Lyn I've seen what everyone is capable of achieving during all the fights we have been through so far and from those observations I've become aware that Florina has more potential than one might think at first glance and besides she won't be alone."

Hearing this Lyn's worry for her friend eased up. Mark was right Florina was stronger than most people would think upon meeting her and Lyn herself would be with her so she'd be able ensure her long time friend's safety.

"Alright but I would very grateful if you'd not put my friend in any situation she's unable to handle."

"Believe I would never do such a thing to her, you, or anyone in the legion."

"Hmph you've put me in a bad spot back when we were fighting those ruffains coming this way." Serra said.

"No you decided to march into the middle of the field on your own accord."

"Well it's still your fault."

Deciding to ignore the cleric Mark turned to the Sacean nomad and Illian mercenary who were climbing atop the Pegasus.

"Come back as soon as you're finished."

"Of course." Lyn replied before Florina.

XXXXX

After around fifteen minutes the two sent to scout ahead had finally returned.

"They've only a few shamans left." Lyn said practically leaping off of the winged mount just before landed. Mark raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes the one leading the group was wandering where the forces we dealt with so far were and ended up letting the knowledge that they made up all his forces slip.

"You got close enough to listen?" Mark asked still finding the tale of Lyn's finding odd.

Lyn actually laughed a bit at the question before answering.

"No he was practically screaming as loud as his lungs would allow him. He appeared to be rather infuriated at the fact that Nil's had not been brought back yet."

"I see."

The strategist smiled at finding this out. If the anger was even half of what Mark was imagined the individual leading the enemy must have sent all of the forces guarding the castle after the first search party never came back with Nils to ensure the success of his capture.

'_If that's the case we may be able to defeat these men without exerting too much stamina. Still something is rather odd, what could possibly be so important that they would exert so much desperation to capture a single child.' _Mark wondered. Whatever the reason was one Mark would have wait until a later time to find out as of now he needed to ensure the last of the enemy group was defeated.

Turning to the group Mark scrutinized everyone before speaking.

"Nils I need you to use your ability one last time."

"I-I can't when I use it drains my own stamina I can barely run as I am now." Nil said. While he desired to help save his sister in any way he could he didn't possess the stamina needed to restore the entire legion any more, the course of the entire fight so far had taken a toll on him.

"It's fine I only need you to use your talent for a few select members I intend to take with."

Kent's eyes widened upon hearing Mark's statement.

"You cannot be serious it's too dangerous."

"I'm well aware of that but it would not be any means be wise to fight the last of this foe with everyone as worn down as they are, it's safer to take just a few people who'll still be at full strength."

Kent wanted to argue but stayed silent. Sain, Wil, Dorcas, Mathew, and Rath had the same reaction of reluctance to comply via their body language but stayed silent. Serra made some comment about her personal view on Mark's plan but he didn't bother to listen.

Florina looked more terrified than the time she was when the ganolen bandits had attempted to kidnap her. It was obvious that she wasn't a supporter of the plan but circumstances didn't give out the luxury of abundant options at the moment.

"Mark are you certain this is the only option we have at our disposal?" Erk questioned

"Unfortunately yes but I intend to make it work."

"Then who are you going to bring with you?"

"Lucius, Lyn and Sain. From what I saw they have the easiest time dealing with the shamans."

"I see."

Mark then turned to Nils.

"Are you at least able to reinvigorate the three of them?"

"If it is just them I'll be able to do as you asked."

"Thank you and sorry for pushing you so far."

"It's ok I want to help get Ninion back any way I am able."

"You've no need to worry I promise we'll definitely rescue her."

Nils pulled out his flute and played a soft melody and before long those Mark had wanted to take feltthe stamina return to them once again.

"We ready to make the finale push and bring this battle to an end." Lyn declared.

"As am I."

XXXXX

"So our forces have failed so it would appear." Heitz said as he and two other shamans eyed four individuals in front of them.

"I offer you this one chance give up and hand over Nil's sister. If you do so I promise to spare your lives." Lyn declared hoping to avoid unneeded bloodshed.

Heitz simply laughed at the comment before replying.

"You think yourselves heroes in some knightly romance, you're only marching towards your doom which I lord Heitz shall deliver you to."

"I think not, we've already routed the forces you sent after Nil's along with our friends."

"What you've done here makes no difference. The sister has already been taken away and the brother will be captured in the end."

"We will not allow that to happen and we'll rescue Nil's sister no matter where she's been taken. If you choose to stand in our way we will not hesitate to cut you down." Lyn said dashing after Heitz.

Soon Sain and Luscius went after the two subornments.

Since Sain had significant resistance to magic and Lucsius had light magic giving them both distinct advantages (More so the latter) Mark deduced it'd be best to assist Lyn. The said sword wielder as fate would have it had a hard time getting anywhere close to Heinz. Every time she tried to dash after him dark magic would appear in her path forcing her to pull back.

At the same time due to how quick and nimble Lyn was her opponent's magic could never ensnare her meaning that neither of the two fighters could manage to land a much need blow to the other one in other words the fight between the two was at a constant stalemate.

Mark took Notice of this and decided the optimal option would be to attack the leader Shaman while he was preoccupied with Lyn. Unfortunately as soon as he closed the distance between himself and his target Heitz moved just out of range of the tactician's sword before conjure anther mass of dark magic.

"So the nuisance to the fang is alive after all."

Mark was briefly taken by surprise at this. Now that he thought about he remembered one of the other shamans saying something about a mistake and making sure that he died properly. Was the group he and the others were facing now connected to his past were they the one who injured him before Lyn found him and the plains of Sacea?

Mark was broken from his thoughts when the dark magic Heinz sent at him tried to ensnare him forcing him to throw himself out of the way and to the ground. Heinz was about to send another mass of dark magic at the downed tactician but was forced to dodge a horizontal swing from Lyn who then lunged forward intend to impale him with a blade thrust attack.

Heinz just barely managed to jump back in time before sending another mass of dark magic at the sacean nomad forcing her to stop her assault. The aged shamon then faced mark again and sent a mass dark magic at him.

Had Mark also had his own stamina replenished again he'd have most likely taken action to avoid the oncoming attack but he didn't have the needed energy to react quickly enough and soon the dark magic made its way underneath him and came out of the group forming a forming a black faded sphere around him and as it shrunk inwards Mark felt excruciating pain course throughout his entire body before he fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

The sound of Lyn screaming his name could be heard before be saw Heinz readying one more mass of dark magic.

"So ends the nuisance of the fang." The shaman declared but just before he could send the dark magic off to deliver the killing blow a beam of light magic shot through it destroying it and impaling Heinz in the process.

Miraculously however Heinz still lived however he was now overcome with rage, first the initials search party failed to apprehend a single child, then the forces he had sent to clean up the party's failure was defeated and now those that were responsible for the delay were about to defeat Heinz himself. No he couldn't allow the mission to end in complete failure.

If he was to die there he would without a doubt take one of the people who thwarted him down with him. Making the choice on who was the best target he readied more dark magic and sent it at Lyn who simply front flipped over the attack and swung her blade horizontally Heitz's throat deep enough that blood sprayed out staining the grass in front of him.

Regardless he smiled causing Lyn to raise an eyebrow whilst wandering why Heitz would look so satisfied with the outcome until….

"Lady Lyndis I think Mark may be severely injured!" A frantic voice coming from Sain who had finished off his opponent screamed.

Lyn turned around and felt her stomach turn cold as she saw Mark who now had multiple blood stains covering his clothes and lacerations on his neck, hands, and one on his cheek.

"MARK!" Another voice screamed this one female however it didn't come from Lyn it came from Florina who along with the rest of the party had arrived.

Kent who had rode at the front of the others spoke up first.

"Lady Lyndis we became worried when you didn't come back after a long while and decided to-BY FATHER SKY!" Kent practically screamed upon seeing the severely hurt tactician.

Soon everyone that had followed saw Mark and became wide eyed with horror.

"What happened?" Erk asked.

"Mark attempted to aid me in defeating the leader of these men and was injured in the conflict." Lyn answered now wishing she had not allowed Mark to take part in the fight, she had always worried for him since the time the ganolen bandits had attempted to take revenge for the brethren at the abandoned fortress but still she knew how much wanted to ensure everyone's safety, it was never ego that drove him to fight even knowing of his limited prowess it was his desire to protect his friends and allies.

Kent, Wil and Dorcas were shocked even with the few close calls there may have been throughout the journey they had never really worried about the possibility that one of their allies may be hurt this badly especially with how Mark directed them and avoided even a single casualty so far. If they had known this would happen they'd have refused to stay behind even with the fatigue they currently bore.

Erk simply clenched his teeth in frustration, even he understood the reasoning behind Marks decision to only bring a select few he knew that there were still major risks with the plan. Serra was freighted by the sight while she may not have agreed Mark on most things she would have never wanted this to happen.

Mathew kept a calm demeanor but even he was astounded by the sight of the downed tactician. During the brief time he spent with the party he came to believe that Mark's planning was flawless, after seeing how he directed everyone at Araphan he appeared to be the perfect tactician for any group.

Rath was calm but at the same time frustrated with himself. In his eyes Mark had proved to be a capable tactician, even more capable than Rath had anticipated during the time in Araphan. Still a part of the nomad knew that Mark's latest decision was rather reckless. Even if most of the party was fatigued they'd most likely have had strength for one finale clash.

Florina sat upon her mount paralyzed by shock and horror. The times at the abandoned and Araphan Mark was hurt but nowhere near the extent he was now. A large part of the shy girl was wishing that what she was seeing was a cruel nightmare but she knew that what she and the others were seeing was reality.

"Serra can you help him?" Lyn asked.

"I can only heal the lacerations and outer wounds and if he's injured internally…!"

"Perhaps I may be to help." Lucius suddenly said whilst pulling a blue bottle.

"Is that..?" Kent asked.

"Yes an elixir it can heal all of Mark's wound outside and internal alike."

"Thank you." Lyn said relieved that she wouldn't lose a precious friend."

"Me and Sain will go on ahead to find Nil's sister." Kent said.

"I want to come to." Nils said.

Soon the two cavaliers and the young bard were headed inside the castle of Kathelet.

XXXX

"Let us be quick if Nil's sister is here we must find here quickly and if she's gone we need to find a lead as to where she may have been taken." As he Sain and Nil's

"Of course." Sain said in a tone that almost sounded monotone most likely from seeing Mark in the state that he was in.

"Excuse me but is this the girl you are looking for?" Another voice said causing the knights and bard to turn their gazes to one of the halls to their side to see a young man with red hair and blue regel clothes with teal haired girl walking beside him.

The girl in question laid eyes on Nils and ran over to Nil stumbling a lot in the process before taking the boy in a tight embrace." Nil's I'm glad to see you are unharmed."

Turning to the young the man Kent spoke." I take it you rescued her?"

"Yes I saw her being taken away by a group of unknown men. It looked as if they were kidnapping her so I intervened. Was I wrong to involve myself?"

"No we actually came here in hopes of rescuing her and reuniting her with her brother. I am Kent a knight of Cealin might I inquire as to who you are?"

The red haired youth smiled. "Of course."

XXXXX

Groaning Mark began to sit up as he felt the last of his pain fade away. "What on earth happened?"

Before the tactician could look around to see his surroundings he felt something or someone practically ran into him and wrap him in a tight embrace.

"Thank mother earth you're ok." A female said.

Mark looked down to see Lyn had practically thrown herself into his chest and was latching onto him like her life depended on it.

"What happened were we victories?"

"Of course thanks to you leading us we won the day." Erk commented.

"That's a relief to know but has anyone found Nil's sister and how on earth am I uninjured I could have sworn that I…" Mark went silent unable to believe his condition. He remembered Hietz hitting him with dark magic not once but twice so how could he not have a single injury?

"You were hit by the enemy's dark magic and did indeed sustain serious injuries." Lucius said.

"Then how am I ok?"

"I gave you a special elixir a bought before a met you."

"But wouldn't such an object cost large sum of gold?"

"Yes but you were more in need of it than I was."

"Thank you." Mark said before scrutinizing the group.

"I take it Kent and Sian took Nil's to look for his sister?"

"That we have." Said a voice belonging to the latter of the two mentioned knight's before he continuing.

"And we have succeeded in rescuing the fair maiden in distress."

Mark and the others turned to see Sian, Kent, and Nil's emerging from the castle entrance along with a teal haired girl who judging from the look of her and Sain's previous statement must have been Nil's sister. However the said girl was leaning on another young man who had red hair who spoke up upon seeing everyone.

"I take you are the ones who were fighting to rescue Ninion?"

"Yes but who are you?"

"I am Eliwood of Pherea"

XXXXX

"So you're the one decided to help my brother find me?" Ninion who was now riding pillion with Kent due to a twisted ankle (and also since Lyn and Mark both felt that between which of the two knights she should ride with Kent was the better choice for obvious reason.) asked her inquiry directed at Mark.

"Yes." Mark said recalling everything that had happened. The young man named Eliwood turned out to be another lord of Lycia who was currently staying in Kathelet for a little while as well as Ninion's rescuer and much to Mark's and Lyn's surprise he turned out to be much friendlier than one would have thought considering his social status. He believed Lyn's story and even offered his help. Lyn turned it down saying the conflict with Lungren was her problem.

"Thank you for helping him and me when most others would have refused."

"You're welcome but I believe the one truly deserving of your gratitude was Eliwood."

"Yes but you also had the intent to save me from my captors."

"That is true." Mark said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment before continuing.

"I was not happy with the thought of letting such vulgar curs do what they wanted with you or your brother nor was anyone here."

"You have a good heart and I would like to return your kindness I am not able to help directly in battle with the condition of my ankle but I can at least sense coming danger along with my brother and warn you of its approach."

"That would certainly be helpful."

"U-Um Ma-Mark?" another voice said.

Mark turned to see Florina riding to his right with her mount aground.

"What is it?"

"Ar-are sure you're really unhurt?" Florina asked.

"Yes."

"Th-That's good."

Mark raised an eyebrow ever since he had awoken Florina had been more silent than usual. Almost as if she was still afraid of something. But what Mark couldn't guess there were no enemies around any longer and none of the males of the legion were trying approach so whatever had shaken up was a mystery.

Lyn who had been watching the exchange became shocked. After meeting with Eliwood and being introduced to Ninion she had been looking after Florina who seemed to be in constant state of worry since the battle had ended, it was as if she was afraid she was going to lose someone close to her and now that Lyn thought about it Florina seemed more horrified than anyone at the sight of mark when he was almost killed.

Looking back now since the time Mark was hurt and even after he was healed the shy Pegasus knight seemed to have kept shooting the tactician worried glances almost constantly. Realization suddenly hit Lyn like a ton of bricks.

"_Florina do you….?"_

* * *

**And cliff hanger sorry for the long wait in spite of my previous promise but as I have said a few time already I'm not abandoning this story, but it is also not the only one I'm working on.**

**On to other notes I originally was going to do another scene like the one at the abandoned fortress where Florina would have saved Mark's life but changed my mind for two distinct reasons one I don't want to keep having the same fluff like scene happen at the end of each fight until it gets worn out plus I wanted to try exploring other emotions (Which you were shown a brief glimpse of though you probably did not notice) of the characters which I used this chapter to set things up for.**

**The next chapter I plan on showing a different factor of character relations aside from the usual mutual trust. I don't think you'll be disappointed**

**Until next time the .5 chapter of Lyn story and yes I know I didn't wright the part where they mention how Ninion had her ring stolen it will be mentioned in the dialogue of the next chapter's intro so try not to worry too much about it. And also I changed the intro scene with Eliwood on purpose, I figured it may be more fun to read about if it was less predictable (Also the reason I've been changing the characters dialogue) **

**And yes I nerfed Nil's ability if he was able to do it indefinitely then any fights the fe cast has with him( or Ninion in it would become way too easy since Mark's group could simply outlast the enemy every time) **

**I hoped you enjoyed this ch let me know what you think in the reviews**


End file.
